


Falling in Love With a Stranger

by livingforamiracle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Only mentions of Larry Stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforamiracle/pseuds/livingforamiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's having a terrible day, but one beautiful and caring stranger somehow changes it all around, turning it into one of the best days of Zayn's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble that I decided to write because the idea just popped into my head and got me really excited.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this fluff filled fic, trust me I got cavities from how sweet this little drabble is.
> 
> Love you all, please comment, and enjoy! xx
> 
> Also, I might want to make this a short and cute little series so please do comment your opinions and let me know if you think I should continue this. LOVE YOU GUYS SO SO MUCH!<3

Zayn refuses to cry. He’s been frustrated and stressed out before, never so bad to the point that he feels like crying is the answer, but no, he still refuses to cry.

He’s in the middle of class right now, and a loud echoing sob coming from his mouth would only attract to much unwanted attention and that’s something Zayn likes to avoid on most days.

Everything; the universe, his classes, his family and friends all seem to be against him today, or maybe that’s because he had to skip his usual trip to the coffee shop because a certain Louis Tomlinson, best mate or not, decided that keeping Zayn up by going on with details on details about his latest date with Harry was a good idea; leaving Zayn alone around 12 AM to which Zayn wanted to punch him for because he still had his essay to write for this class.

He’d stayed up till 4 AM crunching out the essay, word my word as his eyes began to droop and his movements became sloppy.

Somewhere around 4:30 AM, paper printed and already in his bag, Zayn had fallen asleep at his desk and woken up to his phone going off at 8:00 AM, leaving him only 30 minutes to go shower, eat and run to class.

Fuck Louis Tomlinson, seriously. Zayn craves his coffee in the morning, always turning into a huge grump without it, and he can’t believe he missed his first alarm at 7:30, he’d set it early for a reason but no he’d had to stay up and write that damn essay which left him only 4 hours to sleep and Zayn needs his fucking sleep.

After quickly throwing open his closest and picking out grey joggers and a silly batman shirt, he’d run straight to the bathroom to shower, ultimately brushing his teeth at the same time so when he jumped out all he had to do was change into his clothes, brush his fringe to the side before quickly putting in his contacts.

With an apple in hand, bag heavy on his shoulder, he’d ran all the way to class, barely making it on time before collapsing into the chair he’s now been sitting in for 30 minutes, eyes slowly falling shut every few minutes as his professor drones on and on about something he’d tuned out the minute class had started.

He’s staring down hard at his clenched fists that rest in his lap, his leg bouncing in pure irritation and he’s trying to scrub at his eyes discreetly because he’s just so damn frustrated with everything going on right now; though his grades are decent, he’s been slacking off more than he’d like which is causing him extra stress, Louis has gotten even worse after he and Harry had officially began dating 2 months ago, and his love life fucking sucks; he hasn’t had a boyfriend in about 2 years, months even since he’s had sex or slept with anyone and fuck it all to hell; it takes a toll on a man, especially when he’s 21, good looking, intelligent and ready to be able to live life with someone by his side.

Zayn is concentrating so hard on trying to keep his emotions, especially his tears, at bay that he almost doesn’t notice a piece of paper being slid his way.

He glances at the paper lying in front of him before moving his gaze to the side to see a brown haired man next to him who quickly looks away after their brief eye contact, a blush evident as it caresses the skin of his cheeks, all the way down to his neck.

Intrigued, Zayn opens up the folded note before reading it’s contents.

_I couldn’t help but notice that you looked a bit down. Don’t mean to pry but is everything alright?_

Zayn can feel a hint of a smile pulling at the sides of his mouth because someone he barely knows seems to sense his turmoil, caring enough to ask him if he’s okay in a genuine manner.

Zayn picks up his abandoned pen from off of the table before scribbling a quick answer.

_I’m okay. Just really frustrated and stressed out with things going on. Thank you for caring enough to ask._

Zayn slides the piece of paper back to the other man, watching as he opens it up and smiles down at the writing, and Zayn can feel himself smiling at the action before he’s ducking his head down before the other man catches him staring.

It’s a few seconds later when the paper is once again in front of him and Zayn knows the drill, he unfolds it before reading what the brown haired man has said.

_It’s no problem really. And this might sound so utterly cheesy and you may be a bit creeped out, but you looked upset and no one as beautiful as you should look that way, ever. I just wanted to see if I could make you smile you know? Turn that front upside down._

This time Zayn can’t stop the smile that stretches across his face, his eyes disappearing into black lines as he feels his heart swell a bit from the kindness of this guy.

_Well it definitely worked. Not many people are able to do that so easily, you must be special_ _:)_

Zayn passes the note back to the guy, idly drawing doodles onto his notebook as he sneaks glances at the other man, only to see him doing the same, the two quickly looking away as they smile to themselves.

The note is back to him after a little longer than Zayn would have liked but once Zayn reads the contents he realizes why.

_Special enough that you’d agree to go for coffee with me after class? Or whenever you’re free today. Oh shit, sorry that was really forward wasn’t it?_

Zayn has a huge grin plastered on his face because where has this guy been all of Zayn’s life? He’s literally managed to brighten Zayn’s day significantly in a course of 10 minutes and restore some hope back into him that people still do want to be with him romantically.

As quickly as he can, Zayn writes down his reply before sliding it back over to the other man.

_A bit straight forward but still greatly appreciated. And yeah, coffee sounds really good after class thank you_ _J By the way, I’m Zayn._

The stranger smiles to himself as he stares down at the paper before scribbling out a quick response.

_I can’t believe you actually said yes, I was ready for a rejection. And I’m Liam._

Zayn smiles down at the paper as well before he’s folding it up and sliding it into the pocket of his bag for safe keeping, Liam following his movements with his eyes and this time they keep eye contact until everyone around them starts to move, class apparently having ended while Liam and Zayn were temporarily too distracted by each other.

After they’ve both got their bags on their shoulders they walk out of class together, a comfortable silence passing over them as they begin to walk out of the building they were currently in.

Zayn’s the one to break the silence when he looks over at Liam as they walk, “So you pass notes to strangers in all of your classes then?”

Liam blushes at that and Zayn’s becoming really infatuated with the way it kisses Liam’s skin, spreading over his cheeks and neck as Liam scratches at the back of his neck, “No I only do that to guys that I sort of fancy.”

“You fancy me?” Zayn can’t help the incredulous tone his voice takes because when he’d finally gotten a good look at Liam he’d seen a long torso, bulging muscles and sexy as fuck face that he was completely flattered to have even stolen Liam’s attention.

“Have you seen yourself? You’re bloody gorgeous!” Liam’s openly gaping at him and now it’s Zayn’s turn to blush at the compliment because yeah he’s heard it plenty but coming from Liam it’s different, a lot more heartfelt and important.

Zayn just shrugs his shoulder at Liam before knocking their hips together, “What made you so sure that I was interested in men? I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t have done this if you hadn’t known.”

Liam smiles sheepishly at him to which Zayn raises an eyebrow, “Well I kind of started fancying you from the first day I saw you in class, I mean you were gorgeous and quiet and so intriguing and I couldn’t help it. Then I saw you out with Louis and it just brought my hopes up because he and Harry are together and Harry’s my best mate, so I kind of asked him to figure out if you were into guys or not and Harry said that you were and I realized that I actually had a chance with you then. And I’ve been trying ever since to find the courage to finally talk to you and maybe ask you out and today just seemed like the right time to.”

Liam takes a breath after his monologue before checking Zayn’s face for a reaction; which is in one of pure shock and Liam takes it the completely wrong way because soon he’s backtracking, “I’m sorry that sounds so stalkerish and I swear I’m not one, I just, I’m not too good with the relationship and flirting thing and I’m making a fool of myself-“

Liam cuts himself off as Zayn throws his head back in a hearty laugh. Once he’s calmed down he sees the slight frown on Liam’s pouty and full lips and he wants to wipe it right off, “I’m not laughing at you Liam. You’re just too adorable for your own good. No one has ever gone through so much trouble for me before, I was just shocked, but I’m completely flattered as well.”

The smile that transforms Liam’s face is one that Zayn wants to see as much as he possibly can because one, he put it on Liam’s face and two, it just makes Liam look so much more attractive and happier, “Well thank god because like I said, I don’t do well with flirting and I was scared I was being too forward.”

“Well looks like being forward ended in me agreeing to have coffee with you,” Zayn says, winking at Liam as they cross the street to the coffee shop that has Uni students entering in and out constantly.

Liam just smiles brightly at him as he holds the door open for both of them to go through, to which Zayn smirks at, “And they say chivalry is dead.”

At that Liam just rolls his eyes before pushing Zayn into the already long forming line to the counter.

They make small talk about their different classes, switching to talking about their different interests before it’s finally their turn to order.

Zayn looks up at the menu for a minute, contemplating what he wants before he’s smiling at the barista, “I’ll have some black coffee with just a little bit of cream and sugar please.”

Liam glances at the menu as well before smiling at the waiting barista, “I’ll have a skinny non-fat milk mocha latte.”

The barista smiles as she writes down their orders on their separate cups, handing them off to someone else as she rings them up, “That’ll be $5.69 please.”

Before Zayn has a chance to reach for his wallet, Liam is sliding his card over before winking at Zayn, “I asked you out, I pay, it’s only fair.”

Zayn smiles stupidly at Liam because seriously, Liam is everything he never knew he needed in a person.

They wait a few minutes until they’ve got their steaming hot beverages in hand, winding through tables of people before finding a booth in the corner to slip into.

As they sip slowly at their respective drinks Liam continues on with their previous conversation, “So you’re a marvel guy are you? It’s nice to finally find someone who appreciates my love for comic books and superheroes.”

Zayn nods in agreement, “I’m always getting called a dork for reading them and watching super hero movies but they’re fucking ace. Especially the hulk man, or even the green lantern.”

“I’m more of a batman guy, always had a thing for him, favorite superhero since I was a kid.” Liam smiles shyly at Zayn who just looks back at him with a look of admiration.

Zayn smiles back, “Batman is a good choice, and have you seen Iron Man 3 yet? It was wicked!”

Their coffees lay forgotten as they excitedly chatter about their respective opinions of all things superhero, before they’re moving on to different topics like Louis and Harry, their likes and dislikes, brief mentions of family and friends before they’re going back to learning more about each other’s personalities.

“No way, you’re an Usher fan? Sick!” Zayn’s genuinely smiling now because he and Liam have so much in common that he’s never been gladder to have found him than he is right now.

Liam nods as his own smiles lights up his face, his eyes crinkling in the corners in a way that Zayn finds absolutely adorable, endearing even, “Always been an Usher fan, Climax is still such a tune. And I’ve recently gotten into Drake as well; Take Care honestly was an amazing album.”

It’s as if Liam’s reading Zayn’s mind because he’s literally listing off every artist that Zayn likes with no clue that he’s doing it at all, and it’s making Zayn’s insides get all warm and fuzzy and fuck he feels like a little school girl with a crush.

Conversation has drifted off between them as they go back to sipping at their now cold coffees when a splatter of ink on Liam’s now exposed forearm catches his eye, “I didn’t know you had tattoos Liam.”

Liam smiles sheepishly again before tracing over the four dark arrows on his right arm, “A lot of people are surprised by that actually. Say that I don’t look like the type of guy to get tattoos. But one day harry convinced me into going with him and I’ve loved getting inked ever since.”

Zayn just tilts his head to the side, taking in the way Liam looks right now; hair styled up into a messy quiff, a ¾ length sleeve shirt hugging Liam’s body in just the right way that you can see how built he is; and then there’s his warm and inviting smile, making Zayn want to melt into a fucking puddle every time it’s aimed at him, and Liam’s chocolate colored eyes are so pure and beautiful that Zayn could honestly stare into them for longer than he’d like to admit.

Liam regards Zayn the same way; the soft fringe sweeping across Zayn’s forehead, the batman t-shirt a little loose on his shoulders but going well with all the ink that is splattered over Zayn’s arms and Liam finds himself tracing over them with his eyes, taking in each one, hoping to one day know the story behind each. His gazes moves up to hold Zayn’s and he can feel himself falling into those warm hazel eyes that seemed to be filled with curiosity and admiration, making his heart beat a little faster in his chest, a low ringing in his ears that he feels like Zayn would probably be able to hear it if it was quiet enough.

Zayn breaks their gaze before trailing his eyes over his own tattoos, fingering the ying yang sign on his left arm before looking back up at Liam, “I usually get tattoos to mark something important in my life that’s happened, for people who mean a lot to me, and even for the hardships and pain I’ve suffered along the way.” That’s something he’s never told anyone before, not even Louis, but there’s something about Liam’s warm and inviting nature that has Zayn trusting him easily.

Liam just stares at Zayn in awe because he becomes even more interesting and wonderful by every passing moment they spend together. From the outside he looks like your average steely, bad boy Uni student, but underneath it all Liam can see a shy boy with a love for dorky things who is really a big softie with a wide range of emotions and intelligence that Liam can’t help but find attractive.

Liam tilts his head to the side, just like Zayn had earlier, before he’s smiling again, “That’s actually amazing Zayn. It’s respectable and they look pretty amazing if you ask me, did you design them yourself?”

Zayn nods shyly and fuck, there he goes making Liam fancy him even more because Zayn’s a fucking artist with so much talent and he just keeps getting better and better, “That’s bloody amazing Zayn, you’re really talented.”

At that Zayn blushes before shrugging, “I just like to draw in my free time. Started when I was a kid and never really left the habit.”

As if speaking on instinct Liam responds, “Well don’t sell yourself too short Zayn, you’re well talented if you ask me. You’re definitely designing a tattoo for me soon.”

The implications behind those words aren’t lost to either man and they’re both smiling shyly at each other under their lashes, hands wrapped around their coffee mugs as they try to calm the nerves that are suddenly building up inside of them.

Zayn looks down at his watch to see that it’s already 10:45, an hour had passed by so quickly with Liam that he’d lost complete track of time, “Shit I have class in 15 minutes Li.”

Liam’s nose crinkles at the nickname, but he’s smiling wide because he likes the way it sounds coming out of Zayn’s mouth, “I’ll walk you, come on.”

They both scoot out of the booth, disposing of their mugs at the tray station that is placed conveniently at the back of the coffee shop, before heading out the door and towards their university.

There isn’t any nervousness between them anymore, their movements more relaxed and free as they dare to walk closer to each other, their shoulders brushing with each step, their fingers making contact ever so often that it becomes more purposeful then coincidental after a while.

This time Zayn knows that he has to make the first move because fuck, he _likes_ Liam, he _fancies_ him more than he thought he ever could but he’s pretty bloody happy about it if he is being completely honest.

As their fingers brush together once again, Zayn tip toes his own across Liam’s palm before sliding his fingers into the gap between Liam’s, interlocking their fingers as best as he can with a little comforting squeeze.

Liam looks down at their joined hands, a shocked yet huge grin spreading across his face as he looks up at Zayn then back down to their hands a few times before he’s giving their fingers a quick squeeze just like Zayn had.

Zayn’s never felt so safe, so happy to be holding someone else’s hand before, but holding Liam’s just seem right, like their hands were meant to fit together- _your hand fits in mine like it’s made just for me-_ and he can’t help the stupid grin that he’s sporting because damn it, he is really happy right now, thank you very much.

Liam can’t help that he looks down at their hands constantly, a beautiful contrast of skin tones that still looks so perfect together and yeah he thought he’d get lucky enough to take Zayn out for coffee, but this, the hand holding, the huge smile on Zayn’s face; Liam wasn’t counting on those things happening but yet they did.

And now he has the full confidence in his heart that Zayn must seem to feel something for him too, nothing platonic or friendly but something more than that. The way he’d blushed during their conversations, the slight look of adoration in those beautiful hazel eyes, and now the hand holding was enough to tell Liam that Zayn felt something towards him, felt exactly what Liam felt in his heart for the raven haired man.

Their time together comes to an abrupt end too soon because they are now outside of the building where Zayn had his next class, but the two refuse to let one another go.

Their hands are still laced together between their bodies, the two facing each other and standing closer than they had been before.

A look is passed between them through their eyes, a silent conversation speaking volumes before Liam is slowly leaning in, Zayn leaning forward as well and meeting Liam half way.

The initial touch of their lips is soft and hesitant before Liam pushes a little harder, tilting his head to the side and deepening the kiss furthermore.

Zayn groans in the back of his throat because he hasn’t kissed anyone in a long time, and Liam’s lips are sinful; they’re so full and pouty and so fucking soft to the touch.

Liam’s hands come to rest on Zayn’s slim hips, fingers digging into the material of his t-shirt before pulling Zayn’s body closer to his own.

Zayn’s hands come to rest on the back of Liam’s neck, fingers sifting through the short hair at the nape as a hand curls itself into the longer hairs, pulling Liam even closer to him until they’re chest to chest, no space between them.

He bites at Liam’s bottom lip, tugging at it as a moan falls out past Liam’s lips, and Zayn pushes his tongue past the seam of Liam’s mouth, which opens obligingly until their tongues are swirling together in a dance as their kiss deepens into something more passionate, more loving than before.

They pull away from the kiss, their lips red and swollen, but they have flustered smiles on their faces, foreheads pressed together as they hold each other close.

Liam tightens his hold on Zayn’s waist, pressing a quick kiss to Zayn’s nose to which the other man giggles at, “So I guess it’s safe to say that you fancy me huh?”

Zayn pulls away a bit to swat at Liam’s arm at how rhetorical that question is, a knowing smile already stretching across his face, “Yeah I do fancy you Liam; hard not to.”

A blush spreads across Liam’s cheeks as he hides his face in the crook of Zayn’s neck, kissing at the exposed skin before pulling away, “Phone please?”

Zayn nods before he’s pulling his phone out of the back pocket of his joggers, handing it over to Liam as the other man quickly types in his number before pressing the save button. He sends himself a quick text so he has Zayn’s number before closing out of the app and locking the phone.

Liam slips the phone back into Zayn’s pocket, his hand spreading over the soft material before squeezing a bit, to which Zayn splutters at, a blush already evident on his face as he looks around to make sure no one is staring, “You cheeky fuck Liam.”

“You’ve got a nice arse babe, can’t help myself.” Liam’s winking at Zayn before pulling him in closer once again, the action a lot more gentle than before, “Since you do happen to fancy me and since we had a pretty successful coffee date, if I should say so myself, would you be opposed to going out to dinner with me tonight?”

Zayn just smiles at Liam, leaning forward to press a long, lingering kiss to Liam’s sinfully delicious lips, “I would be more than _delighted_ to go to dinner with you.”

Liam presses his answering smile into the skin of Zayn’s neck as he hugs Zayn closer to him, the other man’s arms going around Liam’s waist as they hold on to each other tightly for what seems like an eternity but is only 10 seconds; their bodies slotting together perfectly as two puzzle pieces do.

Zayn chances a look down at his watch, eyes bugging out when he sees that class is about to start.

He leans forward to peck Liam quickly on the lips, tossing a smile over his shoulder as he sprints inside with a quick shout, “Text me about details for tonight Li!”

Liam just smiles after Zayn, shaking his head at how cute he is before he’s walking away and towards his apartment, fingers already tapping away at a message to the man.

To Zayn Malik: _Smile babe, no one as beautiful as you should be frowning xx_

Zayn’s just about to take out his notebook when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He takes it out to see a waiting message from Liam, a smile spreading across his face as he reads the text.

To Liam Payne: _Don’t have to worry about that as long as you’re around to make me smile xx_

Zayn’s not one to be cheesy, but Liam just does something to him, makes him feel giddy and happy, something he’s never felt so strongly before with another person.

There’s a stupid grin plastered across his face as his class starts, but all he can think about is the date he and Liam have later on that night.

As Liam enters his apartment, he’s thinking the same thing as he collapses down onto the couch, smiling at the memories of his morning with Zayn; the way Zayn had felt in his arms, their kiss, just how warm Liam felt in Zayn’s presence was unlike any feeling Liam had ever encountered.

He’s never been more thankful than he is today, but more important things are at matter; he has to start planning for their date tonight.


	2. The Real First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've already met and pretty much hit it off real well, but now it's time for Zayn and Liam to go on their first real date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already apologize for the amount of excessive fluff that this fic has, like I genuinely am because it literally is so much that you all might just get cavities but I'm pretty sure you all will be pleased as well because it will certainly but a big smile on your face :)
> 
> Thank you for giving me such good feedback and prompting me to continue this series, I love you all.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and please please please do leave me comments to let me know what you think, it's so appreciated.
> 
> Thank you all! xx

“Louis what the fuck do I even wear?” Zayn’s close to pulling his hair out because he just doesn’t know how he’s supposed to dress for tonight. Liam was vague about their date, and besides that Zayn just really wants to look good for him.

He’s been staring at himself in the mirror for the past 20 minutes just trying to figure out what do with his hair, what clothes to wear, or if he should wear his glasses or not. It’s been a while since he’s been on a date, and Liam isn’t anyone ordinary so he has to make sure to impress.

Louis saunters into Zayn’s room, flopping down onto the bed before surveying Zayn’s current state, “First of all, calm the fuck down. From what you’ve told me, Liam already really likes you and you wore joggers to class today, so he probably thinks you’d look gorgeous in anything. Which is really true because you always look good in everything, something I’m quite jealous of most of the time actually.”

Moments like these are when Zayn is truly thankful for Louis in his life because he may be an annoying little prick, but he’s always there for Zayn.

He walks past Louis to his closet, pinching his cheek for good measure, “Don’t let Harry hear you say that, he’ll get quite jealous Lou.”

At the mention of Harry, Louis’ expression softens; something Zayn rolls his eyes at because it’s only been a few months but the two are so lovesick already it’s adorable and disgusting at the same time. Even Niall agrees with him.

Zayn throws open his closet, eyes roaming over his assortment of clothes as he tries to conjure up some sort of idea on what his outfit should be.

Louis walks up behind him, hooking his chin onto Zayn’s shoulder while he looks around the closet, ideas already forming in his own head.

Louis side steps Zayn before reaching in, pulling out a tight red long sleeve shirt, tight black skinny jeans, and Zayn’s favorite pair of black Doc Martens, “Put these on and then come show me.”

Sometimes Louis' judgment can be absolutely horrendous, leaving Zayn to clean up whatever mess it causes; but today, right now, he knows that he can trust Louis on this.  
  
Louis may be a hazard, but he's Zayn's best mate and no matter what, he always comes through to help Zayn out.  
  
Clothes in hand, Zayn walks into his bathroom before stripping out of his comfy clothes and slipping into his hopefully date clothes.  
  
After taking a few deep breaths he looks up to see his reflection and a smile spreads across his face because Louis Tomlinson is a genius and Zayn loves him.  
  
Zayn walks out of the bathroom to see Louis sprawled out across Zayn's bed, eyes closed as some soft music flows out of the speakers of the laptop situated on Zayn's desk.  
  
As if sensing Zayn's presence, Louis’ eyes open and they bulge a bit as he lets out a low whistle, "Well well, what do we have here Malik?" Zayn smirks as Louis makes his way over to him, "You fucking model, you. Always looking good in everything. Liam's a lucky lad."  
  
Zayn's face softens at that, arms going around Louis as he pulls him close, "Thank you Lou."  
  
Louis squeezes him back, his smile pressing into the material of Zayn's shirt, "Anything for you Zayn, you're my best mate. It's about time you've found someone to make you happier than you've ever been."  
  
Zayn thinks back to the events of his morning, a smile spreading across his face as he sees Liam's smiling face in his mind, a blush spreads across his cheekbones with every little thought of their kiss.  
  
Zayn's fingers go up to touch his lips, still feeling the ghost of Liam's own pressed to them and Louis can't help but gag at that, "You are smitten Zayn, Jesus."  
  
Zayn just pushes at Louis shoulder as he makes his way back to his bathroom, eying himself in the mirror as he begins to style his hair into his signature quiff.  
  
Louis plops down onto the toilet lid, patiently watching Zayn get ready, fingers typing away at his phone every few minutes, "Harry said that Liam just left, should be here in five minutes."  
  
Now Zayn's freaking out. His hands start to shake while he looks up at his reflection one more time, panicking and doubting but before he has a huge freak out he feels Louis place a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Zayn turns around to see Louis staring at him hard before he opens his mouth to speak, probably to berate Zayn for being such a nervous wreck, "Stop it Zayn. You've got it. Liam already likes you for who you are, that's what matters. Let loose and enjoy this date," and with a cheeky smile he adds, "And I expect full details when you get home."  
  
Zayn blushes a bit before hugging Louis again, so bloody thankful for his best mate.  
  
They both walk out of the cramped bathroom before Zayn's gathering up his wallet and phone, the doorbell ringing in the distance.  
  
Before Louis can make himself a menace to Liam, Zayn quickly shuffles out of his room, calmly opening the apartment door to a smiling Liam.  
  
Liam's eyes take him in from head to toe, an appreciative smile spread across his face before his eyes meet Zayn's, "Looking great babe."  
  
Zayn lets his eyes roam over Liam's attire; black skinny jeans matched with a tight black t-shirt which is covered by a leather jacket that hugs Liam's chest in all the right ways, "I could say the same thing to you Li."  
  
Liam's eyes crinkle up into a smile before he's pulling Zayn in slowly, a hand gently pulling at his waist until they're pressed together.  
  
Zayn's hands go to rest on Liam's chest, his body relaxing as he feels Liam's arms go around him.  
  
Liam leans in until their lips are only an inch away, his warm breath washing over Zayn's face, "Been wanting to kiss you again since this morning."  
  
Zayn smiles at that, a blush decorating his cheeks before he leans in the extra inch to fuse their lips together.  
  
It feels the same as it did when they'd kissed earlier this morning, but it's relaxed, no hesitance involved; their lips sliding together perfectly as they melt into each other.  
  
Their moment is ruined when they hear a clearing of a throat behind Zayn.  
  
They pull away to see Louis smirking at them, Zayn pulling away to stand next to Liam, an arm going around his waist just as Zayn goes to wrap his own around Liam.  
  
"Sorry to ruin your little moment lads, though I know you lot would love to stand their a snog for hours, I know you have a date planned Liam so I don't want you boys to be late."  
  
Liam nods at that, "Thanks Louis."  
  
Louis just smiles back at him, "Anytime Liam, just make sure to keep my best mate safe. If you hurt him I will kill you."  
  
Zayn walks forward to smack at Louis' chest before grabbing his keys off from the table and walking back to where Liam is standing with wide eyes.  
  
Liam's arm automatically goes around Zayn's waist once he gets close enough before he regards Louis' statement, "Don't think I could Louis."  
  
A smile spreads across his face, a nod of approval following, "The exact answer I was looking for. I like you Liam. You boys have fun tonight."  
  
Zayn and Liam bid Louis goodbye before heading off down the hallway towards the elevator, "So where to Li?"  
  
Liam turns to look at Zayn as the elevator begins to move, "Its a surprise."  
  
Zayn snorts but doesn't ask any questions, affectionately rolling his eyes at Liam to which he gets a smirk in return.  
  
Once they're out and walking towards Liam's car, Zayn laces their fingers together because he realized that Liam's made so many first moves on him and it's about time that Zayn picks up on his game, he wants to impress Liam and make sure he doesn't ruin this for them.  
  
Liam squeezes their fingers before his thumb begins to trace over the skin of Zayn's hand, his eyes soft and questioning but his expression more fond than anything.  
  
If this is how Liam is always going to look at him, Zayn is pretty sure he'll be in love by the end of the night.  
  
As they reach Liam's car, Liam being the gentleman he is, opens Zayn's door for him to which Zayn giggles at, "And they say chivalry is dead."  
  
Liam just winks at him before shutting the door. He walks over to the driver’s side, sliding in before turning on the car.  
  
Zayn leans forward to start the radio, Ed Sheeran beginning to flow out of the speakers as they drive down the main rode.  
  
Liam reaches over across the gear shift to take Zayn's hand in his again, fingers lacing together perfectly as they both hum out to the sound of the music flowing around them.  
  
Liam looks over to see Zayn staring out the window, a smile gracing his face as his eyes crinkle at the side, his thumb tracing over Liam's own hand in a soothing pattern - _I've fallen for your eyes but they don't know me yet_ \- and Liam just can't take his eyes off of him sometimes. He's beautiful in all the best ways, with a true heart and a passionate drive, and Liam's never felt so lucky before.  
  
He turns his head back to the road, a soft smile on his face as he basks in the happy feeling surrounding his heart.  
  
Zayn turns to look at Liam as well, eyes roaming over his figure as he feels a slight swelling in his chest, his heart pounding a bit faster as he takes in the soft expression of Liam's face, the way his thumb traces over Zayn's skin sending a shiver through his body and he just wants Liam's arms wrapped around him- _But_ _I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_ \- the warmth he feels, how safe and happy he feels when Liam is pressed up around him, it's never felt more perfect to him am he wishes Liam and him had found each other sooner.  
  
Zayn's so lost in thought that he doesn't feel the car coming to a stop until Liam is turning to him and smiling, "We're here."  
  
To that Zayn looks outside to see a sign saying Fairview Diner blinking back at him before he's turning to Liam, eyebrow raised in question.  
  
Liam smiles down at his lap before tightening his grip on Zayn's hand a bit, "This is my favorite place to come eat, and well, I wanted to share that with you."  
  
Liam does and says such sweet things like this and it makes Zayn want to hold him close and never let go. His heart swells 4 times too big for his chest, and he leans over hear shift to press a deep kiss to Liam's lips, "It means a lot to me that you'd do that Liam, really."  
  
His hand goes up to cup Liam's cheek, the pad of his thumb tracing over the apples of Liam's cheek and Liam turns into the touch, pressing a kiss to skin of Zayn's palm before turning back to smile at him, "Come on let's go in then."  
  
They both step out of the car, hands automatically finding each other before Liam's holding the door open for them as they step inside.  
  
The woman behind the small podium has to be one in her mod fifties, with grey specks decorating her hair, a sweet smile and small wrinkles by the side of her eyes, "Liam it's good to see you, and my my looks like you brought someone special with you." She winks at them before gathering up some menus.  
  
Liam laughs a bit, hand tightening around Zayn's as he smiles warmly at him, "It's good to see you too Mary, and yes this is Zayn."  
  
Mary smiles softly at Zayn, his chest feeling warm from the action before she's resting a delicate hand on his shoulder, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope I see you two come here together more often then."  
  
Liam and Zayn turn to smile at each other, Liam nodding to Mary as she leads them to a booth in the back of the diner, "You will."  
  
Of course they don't know how things between them will play out after some time but it's safe to say that they'll both try their best to make things work either way.  
  
Zayn's never been or felt so happy before Liam, while Liam himself hasn't ever found anyone so attuned to him in all the ways that Zayn is.  
  
They both slide in a across from each other once they reach the booth, Mary winking at them again before whisking off back to the front of the diner to await their orders.  
  
Zayn opens up the menu, mouth already watering because everything just looks so good, "Li what do I even get, everything looks bloody great."  
  
Liam chuckles, a playful twinkle in his eye, "Precisely why I love coming here; everything is amazing, especially the chicken."  
  
Zayn groans happily at that, "Li I bloody love chicken." Another thing that Liam and him have in common. _Check._  
  
Liam's eyes widen before a happy smile spreads across his face, "You're kidding? Me too!"  
  
Zayn sits back in his seat, smiling warmly at Liam because how can someone be so sexy and adorable at the same time the way Liam is? It’s absolutely endearing.

Not wanting to be caught staring for too long Zayn goes back to looking at the menu in front of him.  
  
A few minutes later, Mary is waltzing back over to them, pen and paper already in hand as she looks over at them, "Ready to order?"  
  
Liam nods before closing his menu, "I'll have a glass of water and the chicken with a side of curly fries please."  
  
Mary nods before turning to look at Zayn, "And you sweetheart?"  
  
Zayn closes his menu as well before smirking at Liam, "Same order as Liam actually, must have read my mind or something."  
  
Mary looks between them, the same soft smile as earlier pulling at her face before she's nodding at them, a faint whisper of _lovebirds_ leaving her mouth.  
  
The two make small talk while waiting for their food, too hungry to keep real conversation going.  
  
It takes another five minutes for their food to come out but when it does Zayn thinks he could just faint from the delicious smell wafting through the air.  
  
Zayn hears the shutter sound of a camera go off, looking up to see Liam's phone trained on him.  
  
Liam quickly shoves it back into his pocket, a sheepish smile on his face as his eyes crinkle up, "The blissed out look on your face was worth documentation."  
  
Zayn just shakes his head fondly at Liam before they both dig into their food, small moans of delight leaving their mouths as they enjoy the food that they're consuming.  
  
It's a half hour later when their dishes are wiped clean and they're reclining against their seats, hands rubbing at their full stomachs as they smile lazily at each other.  
  
Liam raises his hand to Mary who nods before hustling over, "No dessert boys?"  
  
Liam winks at her before pulling out his card, stopping Zayn with a glare when he reaches for his own, "We definitely will another time, but tonight I thought I'd take Zayn somewhere else."  
  
Mary's expression softens at that as she softly coos at them, "Of course dear. I'll be back in a jiffy."  
  
She walks away slowly while Zayn shoots Liam a questioning look, "And where else will you be taking me?"  
  
Liam smiles lovingly at him, "A soft serve ice cream place down the road, definitely has the best ice cream I've had in a while."  
  
Mary's back soon after with Liam's card before the two bid their goodbyes to the older woman and leave the homely diner.  
  
As if their movements are in sync, they reach for each other’s hands once again, smiling softly at the other as they intertwine their fingers together.  
  
There is a calm silence that follows soon after, no conversation needed for Zayn and Liam to enjoy each other's company.  
  
Even though they've only known each other 12 hours, Zayn has never felt as close to someone, so attuned with the actions of another person as perfectly as he is with Liam.  
  
Two people don't usually blend together as easily as they do but there are times when Zayn does believe in fate and destiny, this morning being enough for Zayn to believe that maybe fate was weighing in on him when it had brought Liam into his life on the one day he needed someone like him.  
  
Liam can see from the furrow of Zayn's brows that he's thinking about something, and all Liam wants to do is slide a finger down the skin and get rid of the wrinkles, cup Zayn's face in his hand before pressing a quick kiss to his lips in as much assurance as he can to whatever seems to be bothering Zayn.

They pull up short when they reach the ice cream parlor, Liam once again holding the door open for them like the gentleman he is, while Zayn walks in before reaching behind him for Liam’s hand, needing the contact to keep the blistering smile on his face intact.

Liam reaches forward instead to wrap his arms around Zayn’s waist from behind, pressing a quick kiss to the skin behind the shell of Zayn’s ear before he’s wrapping his hand around Zayn’s and pulling him farther into the parlor.

Zayn’s skin tingles from the kiss, a smile stretching across his face as he presses it into the material of Liam’s shirt as he stands slightly behind him, slowly looking up at the array of different selections of ice cream on the menu.

Finally coming to their decisions, Liam goes ahead to pay for the two of them; one cone of simple vanilla ice cream for him while Zayn had decided he wanted his favorite; mint chocolate chip.

Five minutes later the two lovebirds are leaving the parlor hand in hand as they lick away at their respective ice cream cones.

Across from the parlor they see a park and decide that a romantic stroll around the park couldn’t hurt them much, giving them more of an excuse to spend time together.

Zayn’s always been faster at eating than others so he’s done with his ice cream in mere minutes while Liam takes his own sweet time, something Zayn can’t help but be fond about.

As they walk, hands swaying between them, Liam turns to look at Zayn with furrowed eyebrows, “You’ve got something on your nose babe.”

Zayn’s eyes widen as he begins to rub at the area, “Where? Li, is it gone?”

Liam shakes his head before bringing his hand up to point out the area, and _oh,_ it’s too late when Zayn’s brain catches up because Liam’s already mushed the tip of his ice cream onto Zayn’s nose, starting to run away when he sees the pinched expression on his face.

Zayn stands there spluttering for a second as the ice cream drips down onto his lips before he’s taking off after Liam, finally catching up before hopping onto his back and pressing his cold nose into the crook of Liam’s neck, nuzzling the warm area as Liam hisses, “Babe, that’s _cold._ ”

With a snort, Zayn just presses his nose into the skin a bit harder, pulling away to nip at the skin before smiling against it, “Should have thought of that before you pushed the ice cream onto my nose Li.”

Liam sheepishly giggles, turning his face to catch Zayn’s gaze before leaning in to steal a quick kiss from Zayn’s lips.

Knowing that Liam’s a bit distracted, Zayn reaches his finger forward to swipe at the ice cream cone, gathering a bit of it onto his finger as their lips stay sealed in a kiss.

Liam pulls away to nuzzle his nose against Zayn’s, “Sorry couldn’t help myself.”

He’s still walking with Zayn on his back, has been ever since Zayn jumped onto him and it’s really attractive how strong Liam actually is, carrying Zayn as if he’s weightless and if that doesn’t make dirty images flash through Zayn’s mind then he doesn’t know what could.

Liam turns to look forward again, Zayn taking that as initiative before swiping his ice cream covered finger down Liam’s own nose, to which the latter squawks at, eyes going wide as he whips his head around to see a smirking Zayn, “Gotcha babe.”

Liam’s expression softens before he’s leaning in again to press a peck to Zayn’s cheek, lowering him down onto the ground as they both wipe at their faces, hands intertwining as they approach the entrance to the park once again.

They fill the silence between them with soft chatter about their lives, always having something new to talk about between them.

Liam loves the way that Zayn gets when he talks about something he loves, whether it be his family, his friends or even art, he talks with such an endearing passion that Liam’s left breathless in awe, feeling his heart beat a little faster as it tries to latch itself onto Zayn as Liam gets lost in those beautiful hazel orbs.

There is something so charming about Liam that it always leaving Zayn wanting more, whether it be Liam’s arms wrapped securely around him, their lips sealed together in a passionate kiss, or even them just laying around wrapped up in each other, watching superhero movies and eating popcorn is enough to make Zayn just want _more, more, more._

He can feel it in his bones when Liam says some of the sweetest things to him, burning up his senses until all he can feel is something a little like _love,_ and _Liam,_ and _home_ mixed together to create the most beautiful sensation Zayn has ever felt, one he isn’t ready to let go of.

Before they know it they’re already arriving back at the diner, Liam’s car sitting idly in the parking lot, and Zayn really doesn’t want to go home but he knows he has to because he may want to spend all of his time with Liam, but a little distance is good too; gives them space and independence that’ll lead them right back to each other once again.

Liam rushes forward to open Zayn’s door for him, the latter just shoving at Liam’s shoulder as he blushes at the act of chivalry before Liam’s sliding into the driver’s seat and pulling out of the parking lot.

The radio is playing softly in the background, Liam turning up the volume as Drake’s Hold ON We’re Coming Home begins to flow through the speakers. The two mouth the lyrics to themselves, smiling when they see the other doing the same – _You’re everything that I see-_ and their hands join on the gear shift on instinct, needing a connection between them.

Zayn’s apartment building comes by a little too quickly for either of their likings but one glance at the clock on the dashboard blinking a bright 10 PM is enough indication that it’s the end of their night.

After they’re out of the car, Liam wraps an arm around Zayn’s waist, Zayn putting his own arm around Liam as they make their way up to Zayn’s apartment, the seconds ticking by until they’re standing outside of the flat, every first date cliché playing through their minds as they suddenly get shy, eyes only meeting for a few seconds before shifting away.

Liam takes initiative by moving forward, pulling Zayn into his arms, before locking his arms securely around his waist, “I had a great time tonight Zayn.”

Zayn’s fingers are playing with the shorter hairs at the nape of Liam’s neck, but he nods back at Liam, smiling in agreement because this had to be his best and favorite date of his life.

Liam lifts Zayn’s chin up with a finger effectively locking their gazes together, and the earnest look in Liam’s eyes make Zayn’s knees a bit weak; thank god Liam is holding him or he’d probably be a pile of mush on the floor already, “Something Mary said got me thinking tonight and I know we haven’t known each other for long but after tonight it feels like we have for years now and before anyone else has a chance to steal you away, I was hopefully wondering that you would be my boyfriend, officially.”

Zayn’s lips spread in a bright smile before surging forward to press a bruising kiss to Liam’s lips, swirling their tongues together in a dance before pulling away to rest his forehead against Liam’s, “Is that answer enough for you?”

Liam smiles down at him, fingers tracing the contours of his back as he tickles up Zayn’s sides. He leans back in to press a firm kiss to Zayn’s lips, no tongue but a lot more emotion instead, and Zayn really wants to kiss Liam like this all the time, will kiss him like this from now on whenever he gets the chance.

It’s after they pull away for a breath that Liam presses a kiss to Zayn’s forehead, “Goodnight love.”

Zayn pulls Liam into an embrace, their arms wrapping tightly around each other’s waist as they breathe one another in, smiles pressing into each other’s shoulders as their hearts beat erratically in their chests, “Goodnight Liam.”

They pull away from the embrace, Liam surging back in to steal one last kiss from Zayn’s lips before he’s making his way down the hallway, turning around to see Zayn smiling after him as he enters his apartment.

Zayn leans back against the closed door of his apartment, eyes falling shut as a smile creeps across his face as the night’s events flash through his mind. He makes his way through the apartment in search of Louis because he needs to tell him everything, even if it makes him look like girl, because at this point he honestly couldn’t give two shits.

Liam’s driving away from Zayn’s apartment complex as he makes his way over to his own and nothing is seemingly able to wipe the smile off his face because this date had gone better than he’d planned.

All the fretting he’d done, even with Harry trying his best to calm him down constantly, had paid off in its own way and he just can’t wait till he could see Zayn again.


	3. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months together, it's finally time for Zayn and Liam to have their first time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are still enjoying this fic so far. Here's some smut for you all because even if people don't admit it we all like a little smut now don't we? ;)
> 
> Enjoy and please do comment! <3
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the love you wonderful people shower me with! xx

It's been four months since Zayn had really met Liam that one day in class; the one day that had turned his whole world around for the better.  
  
Four months since they'd been on their first date; the day the two finally made things official between them.  
  
It's been four months full of loving memories, hearty laughter and more fun dates that had resulted in Zayn and Liam falling deeper into each other, in unison and in love, all in the same.  
  
Months filled with their first _I love you_ whispered to each other as they lay curled around one another under the sheets.  
  
Months filled with the two whispering this phrase into each other's skin, engraving it like a tattoo they so proudly wear and have a sentimental attachment to.  
  
It's been 2 months since Zayn had taken Liam to a tattoo parlor, handing him a sketch he'd drawn all on his own to surprise Liam with. A single feather that would rest along the inside of Liam's arm, the missing feather from the wings inked onto the skin of Zayn's chest. The simple action saying more than words can; filled with _I love you_ and _you're mine_ and _you're the missing piece to my puzzle_ , that still leaves Liam a bit of an emotional mess, kissing Zayn's lips raw until they are red and bitten, the kiss having held all the emotion Liam could muster up to show Zayn how much he truly loves him when he just can't find the words to express it in words.  
  
It's like Zayn understands, how he is _always_ able to understand these little quirks about Liam, and it spreads across Liam's chest, a warmth that makes his senses come alive and his heart beat along to the sound of every breath that leaves Zayn's mouth.  
  
They've spent months under the covers, in any secluded place they can find; their hands wandering, discovering the hidden parts of each other and learning what makes the other fall apart, come undone until they're a pile of want and need, until they're going absolutely crazy. Fumbled fingers and shaking hands that have led to them blissed out post-orgasm, exchanging lazy kisses as their bodies mold around one another, fitting together perfectly in every nook and corner.  
  
It's been four months of bruising kisses, learning all there is to know about each other, and being there for one another.  
  
It's been four months of Liam and Zayn being constantly sexually frustrated by each other, to the point they are seeing stars behind their eye lids, only to suddenly hesitate when it comes to going all the way with each other.  
  
It's like an unspoken promise, one where they don't want to push too much, don't want to make the other do something they aren't ready for.  
  
But it's funny how they both barely know how ready the other is to finally sleep together, to feel a closeness to each other they've never felt before.  
  
It's in every nip that Liam takes of Zayn's beautiful copper skin, the soft bruises Zayn leaves behind on Liam's body that scream _mine_ any time Liam's eyes catch onto one of them, a smile spreading across his face as he remembers Zayn leaving those marks.  
  
Their favorite days are when they get to lay in bed for hours, cuddled around each other with either silence surrounding them or a movie playing in the background as they only have eyes for each other, fingers roaming over naked skin, eyes locked together as their lips are fused in a kiss that is more loving, more sensual.  
  
It's not long before things get heated, before Liam is rutting down onto Zayn, the latter bucking his hips up as they slide together so perfectly and _fuck_ , things always become rushed after that, the two wanting to get the other off as fast as possible.  
  
Today holds a similar situation but Zayn's made a decision; they've always gotten far enough that they could have had sex, but for some reason they always hesitate and never follow through. It’s something that has been bothering him for some time now.  
  
But it's something about this morning, something in the air or in his mind nudging him, telling him that today, right now, is the perfect time for them and Zayn has always been one to trust his gut instinct.  
  
He's lying on top of Liam when he brings it up, pressing open mouth kisses to the skin of Liam's collarbone, little moans coming out of Liam's mouth as Zayn goes and sucks on his birthmark, "Li?"  
  
"Yeah babe?" Liam's fingers are loosely tangled in Zayn's silky raven strands, moving down to tip toe over Zayn's back before he's tracing patterns into the skin, shivers rippling through Zayn's body at the touch.  
  
The sun is shining through the curtains as it warms up the interior of Liam's bedroom. It beats down on their skin like a soft hello, warming them up and filling the room with a soft haze of light.  
  
"I was just thinking," Zayn wants to word his sentence right, get straight to the point without seeming too eager, "every time things get heated between us, like when we're in bed or on the couch trying to get each other off, we always seem to stop before it goes too far. Why?"  
  
Liam's fingers pause their little dance on Zayn's skin as they trace up to cup the back of Zayn's neck, tilting his head closer until they're slowly kissing," I've always wondered that too. Maybe we just stop for each other, you know? Not wanting to push each other too far."  
  
Zayn nods at that because now that he thinks about it, everything makes sense. Maybe it's because him and Liam had started out just getting to know each other that they took things slow as a precaution to keep what they had special.  
  
Liam's eyebrows furrow for a second, "Any reason you were thinking about this right now?"  
  
Zayn's responding blush is enough for Liam's eyes to crinkle, a breathy laugh leaving his mouth as he presses a smile to Zayn's temple.  
  
"Liam," Zayn sits up a bit, arms resting on Liam's chest, "I want you, right now. I started thinking about it and now I can't stop. Won't be able to until we finally do it."  
  
It's as if a switch goes off in Liam's mind, one that makes his eyes widen before they get a but darker, a sultry smile spreading across his face as his fingers dance along Zayn's jaw, "Are you sure?"  
  
Zayn groans, fingers digging a bit into the skin of Liam's neck as he hovers over him, "I've always been ready, just never wanted to push anything. But god I'm so sure. I want to feel you around me, on me, in me; I just want you babe."  
  
Liam surges forward to capture Zayn's lips in a bruising kiss, kicking into Zayn's mouth before Zayn is biting at Liam's lip, pulling back before tilting his head to deepen the kiss.  
  
Zayn's straddling Liam's waist now, Liam's hands running over the skin of Zayn's back before going down to cup Zayn's bare arse in his hands before squeezing the flesh, eliciting a moan out of Zayn, one filled with pleasure and want and need.

Zayn’s grinding down harder against Liam, bending forward to steal a deep kiss from him before Zayn is pulling back away, hands resting on Liam’s shoulders as he continues to grind down.

Swiftly, Liam sits up a bit, Zayn sliding down into his lap before he’s flipping them, Zayn falling back against the mattress as Liam now hovers over him, eyes dark with a slight glint in them, a cheeky smile spread across his face which makes Zayn just want flip them over again so he can ravish his perfect boyfriend.

Liam leans in to press a quick kiss to Zayn’s lips, trailing his lips down until he’s reaching the patch of skin between Zayn’s neck and shoulder, sucking a bright purple bruise there as Zayn’s eyes close in pleasure, a moan escaping his mouth as his fingers twist into Liam’s hair.

Slowly, teasingly slow Zayn notes, Liam trails kisses down Zayn’s chest, licking and biting at Zayn’s nipples until they’re hard to the touch, Zayn’s hips arching off the bed with the contact.

Liam nuzzles his nose into the hairs of Zayn’s navel, looking up through his lashes to see Zayn’s pupils blown wild, his hair becoming an even more disheveled mess as Zayn continuously runs his hands through it with every kiss and nip Liam makes on his skin.

It’s seeing Zayn like this that makes Liam’s prick stir, growing harder by the second with every kiss and touch shared between them. Zayn’s already hard and leaking from where his length is curled up onto his stomach, red and hard, just waiting to be relieved.

Liam keeps his gaze on Zayn as he dips his head down to take a tentative lick at the head of Zayn’s prick, tongue beginning to swirl around, run under the slit, before he’s swallowing Zayn down fully inch by inch, eyes never leaving Zayn’s as the latter throws his head back in pleasure, hands coming to clutch at Liam’s head, fingers twisting into Liam’s hair as Zayn pulls at the silky locks.

They’ve explored each other’s bodies, pushed each other to the limit, so they know what makes the other tick and Liam loves to tease Zayn endlessly because it’s really fucking hot to witness, to know that he turned Zayn into a fucked out blissful mess.

Zayn’s approach is a lot worse because he takes things slow at first, speeding up and teasing until Liam thinks he’ll get his release, only for Zayn to pull back and make him beg, waiting until Liam finally relents before he’s finishing him off, both of them curling around each other as they push through their orgasms before their muscles loosen up and go slack from the exertion.

Liam bobs his head on Zayn’s prick for a good few seconds, deep throating him as his tongue swirls around to add on to the pleasure.

Zayn’s moans are now ricocheting off of the walls, getting more guttural and deep while Liam hums around Zayn’s prick as he continues to go down on him.

Zayn’s eyes are screwed close, his mouth open in an O as moan after moan tumbles out, fingers relentlessly tugging at Liam’s hair until he finally pulls off, Zayn’s breathing becoming less erratic as he finally opens his eyes and takes deeper breaths.

It’s the sight Zayn sees that makes his achingly hard prick feel like it’s only getting harder. There Liam is, situated in between Zayn’s legs, lips red and swollen with some spit sticking to the side of his mouth as his eyes are still a bit watery from deep throating him. There’s a smile on Liam’s face, one that says _I know I wrecked you,_ but _fuck you looked so good while I did,_ and Zayn’s groaning again as he pulls Liam down into a hard kiss where their teeth clash, lips sliding together messily, but they find their rhythm before Zayn’s tongue is swirling into Liam’s mouth, Liam pressing in closer to deepen the kiss even further.

They pull away when their chests burn from the lack of oxygen, foreheads pressed together as their mouths stay inches apart, their breath washing over each other’s faces.

Zayn nudges Liam’s nose with his own, a silly smile illuminating his face as he bucks his hips up to collide against Liam’s, “Get on with it Li. I’m getting impatient over here.”

Liam, the little shit, laughs full heartedly at that before he’s leaning in to press a kiss to Zayn’s nose, the simple action causing a blush to bloom across Zayn’s cheeks as he stares up at Liam.

Their eyes stay trained on each other as Liam begins to reach over to the night stand, pulling out a bottle of lube and condom, setting them onto the sheets next to their bodies.

"One more thing Liam." Zayn wraps his hands around Liam's neck, a loose hold that keeps him tethered to Liam just like he wants to be. "No holding back on me okay? I know you like to make a moment out of things, and honestly babe, this is a huge moment in itself. I know you'll want to go slow and steady, make this perfect and all, but babe I don't need you to be gentle with me. You could fucking ram into me if you want to and your name will still be falling out of my mouth. Just please Li, don't hold back because you think you need to. Go fast, go slow, go hard or even go steady, as long as you aren't holding back. I just want to feel you babe, that's all. I want you to fuck me good."  
  
Liam's head lulls forward to rest against Zayn's collarbone, a groan passing through his lips at Zayn's words, "God Zayn. You have no idea what you do to me when you talk to me like that. Fuck I love it so much."  
  
Liam pulls back to cup Zayn's face, "I'm going to make you feel so good babe. I'm going to go every way I want to, do things to you that will have you keening, but I'm going to make sure that you're being pleasured because that's what I want out of this."

Zayn pulls Liam’s head down until his breath is washing over the shell of Liam’s ear, the feeling itself setting Liam’s senses on fire as Zayn tries to whisper as seductively as he possible can, “Prove it to me babe.” He bites at Liam’s ear lobe softly, pulling back to see Liam’s wide eyes staring at him in complete shock.

Liam presses a bruising kiss to his lips, wiping the smirk right off of Zayn’s face, “I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

Zayn just winks up at him before Liam’s lathering up his fingers with lube, tracing one around Zayn’s puckering hole before slowly pushing in.

With a  groan Zayn’s eyes slide shut, his body arching a bit as Liam thrusts his finger in and out, going deeper every time before adding a second and repeating the motions.

Zayn begins to rock down on Liam’s fingers, something Liam tries really hard not to groan at because seeing his boyfriend so hungry for it, seeing Zayn falling apart and riding down on just his fingers is really hot and Liam could probably get off to just this.

Liam pushes in a third finger then, thrusting deeper and deeper until he’s curling them, trying to find the bundle of nerves inside of Zayn that will turn him into a moaning mess.

A few thrusts later and Liam's found it, repeatedly nudging against it until Zayn lets out a loud moan, his eyes rolling into his head as his knuckles turn white from how hard he's clutching at the sheets.  
  
Just by looking at Zayn, Liam can see that he's beginning to fall apart, his face screwed up in pleasure as Liam hovers over him, pressing kisses to the skin of Zayn's chest, laying whispering kisses along the planes of Zayn's beautiful face.  
  
It's a few moments later when Zayn's eyes are opening, his hand coming up to cup the back of Liam's head, "I'm ready babe."  
  
Liam nods frantically, hands ripping at the condom package before rolling it onto his aching length.  
  
Once Liam has lathered up his prick with lube, he presses it against Zayn's hole, teasing and not pushing in just yet. He takes himself into his hand, guiding his length slowly into Zayn's warm and tight heat.  
  
Zayn's eyes screw shut at the stretch, Liam peppering kisses to his face and neck to dull the pain as he bottoms out in one smooth thrust.  
  
Liam leans over Zayn's body, buried deep within him, and waits for Zayn to adjust. His arms go around Zayn's body, fingers drawing patterns onto the copper skin Liam has come to love so much.  
  
"Liam, fuck, move please." Zayn's legs wrap tightly around his waist, heels digging into the flesh of Liam's arse, pushing him a bit deeper into Zayn before Liam is pulling out slowly and thrusting back in.  
  
Zayn's eyes close as pain turns to pleasure, fingers splayed out across Liam's back as he tries to hold on.  
  
Liam is thrusting into him repeatedly now, a steady pattern as he goes a bit deeper into Zayn with each thrust.  
  
Zayn's hips arch up a bit as he feels Liam move inside of him, the pleasure so good, and the movement causes Liam to slip in further, pressing against Zayn's prostate with every thrust as a breathless moan tumbles out of Zayn's mouth.

Liam begins to rock into him harder, pressing him further into the bed as he snaps his hips forward, rutting against Zayn's body as Zayn's nails dig into the skin of Liam's back. Zayn’s lips fall open as moan after moan tumbles out, and Liam is biting down on the skin of his neck, groans being muffled by the skin there.  
  
"God - Zayn, _fuck_ , you feel so good, so tight." Liam's head is pushed into the crook of Zayn's neck, panting into the skin there as he leaves little crescent shape bruises from every love bite he presses to Zayn's skin.  
  
Zayn's out right moaning shamelessly, hips moving up to meet every one of Liam's inward thrusts. With pin point accuracy, Liam is hitting his prostate every single time and Zayn can fucking see stars behind his eyelids, "Yeah, right there Li, come on babe, don't hold back. Fuck me good, _please_."  
  
It’s the begging tone in Zayn’s voice that has Liam lifting one of Zayn's legs that are wrapped tightly around his waist, bringing it to rest on his shoulder so Zayn is even more spread open for him, enough for Liam to drive back into his heat and pound into him relentlessly.  
  
Zayn bites at his bottom lip, a moan getting caught at the back of his throat as Liam fucks into him. Liam's fingers are pressed tightly into his hip bones, no doubt leaving marks on Zayn's skin that will remind him of this moment, and Zayn groans out to the thought of that. His back arches with every hard thrust from Liam, pressing them closer together that he can feel the slick sweat on their skin mix together, their bodies sliding together with every rock of their hips.  
  
Zayn throws his head back in pleasure, Liam hungrily kissing at his neck, nipping and biting as he slams into Zayn with enough force that they can hear the bed quake from the action.  
  
Zayn's leg slips from where it had been resting on Liam's shoulder, wrapping back around Liam's hips as he digs his heels into Liam's lower back, pushing him in further, feeling the fullness even more with each passing moment that it's making him feel dizzy.  
  
Zayn can see the beads of sweat accumulating on Liam's forehead as he rocks into Zayn harder, a moan gently leaving Liam's mouth as he leans forward to press a breathy kiss to Zayn's lips, the two panting into each other's mouths as their hips meet with every thrust.  
  
Zayn buries his face into Liam's shoulder, muffling his groans into the skin because he can feel the ecstasy race through his body, his own fingers leaving scratch marks on Liam's back as he slams into Zayn.  
  
Liam's breathing against the skin of Zayn's ear, labored and deep from the pleasure he feels from how tight Zayn is around him.  
  
Their lips meet for another reckless kiss, all teeth and tongue yet still so passionate, their muscles both straining from how hard they hold onto each other.  
  
Zayn's whimpering Liam's name into the crook of his neck, Liam's moans filled with a mantra of Zayn's name falling out of his mouth as he fucks a little slower into Zayn, his thrusts still hard, going deeper and deeper, and fuck, Zayn never knew how much he needed this.  
  
The head of Liam's prick presses repeatedly against Zayn's prostate, and he can feel it so profoundly, the pleasure Liam is giving him right now making Zayn's body go numb, and he bites at the skin of Liam's neck with no abandon, marking him with his teeth and soothing the skin with a swipe of his tongue and a press of his lips.  
  
Zayn wants to reach down between their tightly pressed bodies, get himself off because he can feel his cock straining, pre cum already spilling out, and he just wants to wrap a hand around his prick and relieve himself.  
  
As he moves his hand down to do just that, Liam grabs his hand and interlaced their fingers, resting them above Zayn's head as he leans in to press a deep kiss to Zayn's lips, and Zayn can feel Liam pulsing inside of him, fucking into him a lot slower than before, making the both of them mewl at the action because now Zayn can really feel Liam and fuck if it isn't the best feeling in the world.  
  
"I don't want you touching yourself. I want you to get off with just my cock inside of you babe." Liam's staring at him with dark lust filled eyes, and Zayn audibly groans, because he as much as he wants to get himself off, he wants to prove to Liam that yeah he can get off from just being fucked so good by him.  
  
"Of course Li." Zayn isn't going to fight it because with every proper thrust against his prostate, Zayn finds it easier to believe that he can get off to just Liam inside of him.  
  
Zayn can feel himself going over the edge, can feel himself clenching around Liam as he feels the tightening in his stomach as Liam holds him even closer to his body.  
  
With Liam spread out over him, his prick pressed against his prostate, Zayn comes hard between their bodies, Liam pressing languid kisses to his lips, fucking into Zayn once, twice, three times until his hips are stilling against Zayn's, shooting his load into the condom as he stays buried inside of Zayn, and this time Zayn is carding his fingers through Liam's hair, pressing sweet kisses to Liam's cheek before Liam is pulling out, rolling the confirm off before throwing it into the waste bin and curling Zayn towards him.  
  
Liam presses his forehead to Zayn's, pressing kiss after kiss to every part of Zayn's face, "I love you Zayn, I just can't say it enough."  
  
Zayn wraps his arms around Liam's waist, cuddling closer to the warmth Liam provides, letting himself bask in the love radiating from Liam, "Love you too babe."

They stay wrapped around each other for what feels like hours, whispers passed between them, lips trailing over skin as their bodies relax further into each other. Liam breaks the silence as he ponders aloud, “Is it supposed to feel this way between two people?”

Zayn brow furrows, confused my Liam’s implications, “Meaning?”

Liam turns a bit so Zayn is pressed closer to him, their hips sliding together as their arms wrap tightly around each other. He presses a loving kiss to Zayn’s nose before nuzzling it with his own, “Is it supposed to feel this easy to be with someone? To fall in love so fast that there’s no stopping it yet it’s the best thing to ever happen? Please tell me this feeling lasts forever.”

Zayn feels his heart clench from the words, a surge of happiness spreading through his body as he tucks Liam’s head into his neck, hand splaying out over Liam’s back before he’s rubbing soothing circles into the skin, “This feeling can last forever as long as we make it work babe.” Zayn pulls back to look at Liam, cupping one of his stubble filled cheeks softly, “And I do believe it’s this easy.”

The room is quiet after that for a while, Zayn and Liam’s hearts eating in sync as they lay curled around each other. Zayn is sure the sheets around them are somewhat soiled but they still feel soft against their skin and judging from the small smile on Liam’s face, the one he’s pressing into the skin above Zayn’s heart, he knows that Liam feels just as blissed out as he does.

It’s never been hard for them to make each other happy. They get into their fair share of fights, one of them leaving the room to calm down before they’re bouncing right back to each other, whispered _I love you’s_ and loving kisses pressed to each other’s lips as apologies.

Things between them have always been easy, a perfect harmony set between so they never push each other too far, falling more in love with every passing second like newlywed couples who constantly look at each other with love brimming in their eyes.

The press of their lips together, the stubble from Liam’s jaw mixed with the stubble on Zayn’s chin always makes them giggle, the feeling a bit scratchy but still never enough to stop them from falling into each other with the exchange of loving words that lead to them rolling around in the sheets, kisses being pressed to every open piece of skin they can find and then some.

Zayn presses his face into Liam’s chest, smiling, Liam’s arms wrapping around him tightly in return. They both still smell like sweat and sex, legs tangled together, but it’s only a reminder of what had just taken place and though it brings a bright pink hue to both of their cheeks they don’t really care. It’s a moment they’ll be savoring; their first time. 


	4. The Two Idiots in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Zayn's birthday and Liam wants to go all out, but knowing Zayn he likes the little things that make his day special and Liam plans on making his morning a special one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes 2 chapters in one day :) I feel productive.
> 
> Would have made this much longer but it's just shameless fluff that puts a huge smile on my face so I thought the small amount would do the same for you all.
> 
> Much love to you all as usual and please do enjoy! <3

Weeks pass by quickly before they turn into months that go by so fast that soon it’s already Zayn’s birthday and well, Zayn feels old. 22 is such an odd number because it’s not 21 where Zayn still feels young, but it’s more than that and he feels like a proper adult, which just thinking about scares the living hell out of him sometimes.

Liam has been going on and on about what they’re going to do, the plans he has for the special day, but Zayn always pulls him closer, breaking off Liam’s chatter with a slow and burning kiss to his sinfully beautiful lips that they don’t really pull away until they just can’t go anymore.

Liam always pulls away, eyes twinkling with a hint of a frown on his face. But Zayn smoothes it out into a smile once again with a quick press of his lips before bringing their foreheads together, “You know I don’t want anything too big Li.”

“I know babe.” Liam always wonders why Zayn always refuses for Liam to do something so big and extraordinary, but he gets it too. Zayn’s a private person, rather wanting to stay in and enjoy his birthday than go clubbing or something big like that.

It’s why Liam’s decided that he’s going to start out Zayn’s day with one of the cheesiest things he can possibly think of; breakfast in bed.

It’s pouring outside Liam’s apartment, Zayn sprawled across his bed as the rain patters softly against the windowpanes and it sets a soundtrack of their morning, Liam smiling softly at how Zayn’s face is pressed into the pillow, hiding away the beautiful face Liam tends to stare at when he wakes up, appreciating the beauty that is his boyfriend.

Liam’s gotten used to waking up with Zayn next to him, something he never imagined having, but regardless he thanks his lucky stars more often than not.

Tray of food resting in his arms, Liam watches Zayn’s back rise up and down from the even breaths he’s taken, sleep still heavily set in in form of the relaxed set to Zayn’s body. As Liam walks closer he can see how Zayn’s eyelashes splash out over his cheeks, beautiful in contrast to his copper skin tone, and he’s spent a countless amount of times holding Zayn as he slept, counting each eyelash at a time, admiring the young beauty it brings to Zayn’s older and manly physique.

Setting the tray down onto the bedside table, Liam sits down on the bed next to Zayn’s sleeping form, one hand going up to comb through Zayn’s disheveled hair, fingers trailing down before cupping Zayn’s cheek, thumb caressing his cheekbone in a soothing pattern, one Zayn has told Liam that he enjoys.

Zayn’s eyes begin to blink open at the touch, a yawn following as he turns a bit onto his back, seeing Liam smiling down at him with a soft expression to his face, “Good morning Li.”

Zayn’s voice sounds so hoarse, scratchy and deep and it makes a smile tug at Liam’s lips, “Happy birthday beautiful.”

Zayn’s eyes widen before he’s burying his face into the pillow, peeking out ever so often over his shoulder to see Liam still smiling sweetly at him, “Of course you remembered.”

Liam rests his hand on the curve of Zayn’s hip, fingers tracing patterns into the material of Zayn’s boxers as he turns him over so he’s lying flat on his back.

From how Zayn looks, eyes still droopy from sleep, a soft smile spread across his face with his hair falling down onto his forehead, Liam has to swallow down the quick _I love you_ that’s about to pass through his lips because now’s not the time, not until Zayn’s aware and more awake.

It takes some time but soon Zayn’s eyes lose the sleepy film they had as he stretches his limbs, back cracking as Zayn lets out a satisfied moan.

Liam could sit here and watch Zayn all the day but he made breakfast and really doesn’t want to see it getting cold. As Zayn’s eyes close for a few seconds, Liam reaches over to the bed side table, picking up the tray before resting it on his lap.

Zayn’s eyes open and immediately widen we he sees what Liam’s done, _the romantic little twat,_ and Zayn really loves him so much right now.

He sits up just as Liam lays the tray down in front of him, the aroma filling the space around them and Zayn’s eyes close slowly to take it all in. He feels soft callused fingers cup his jaw, opening his eyes to see Liam holding a rose in his hand.

Blushing, Zayn takes the rose from Liam, bringing it slowly to his nose and smelling the sweet scent it gives off, feeling the velvety smoothness of the petals on his skin before he’s placing it down on the bedside table, turning back around to pull Liam in slowly for a kiss that speaks words that Zayn really can’t seem to find, emotions poured out into the movement of their lips.

“I love you Liam. You cheesy little fuck; you’re too good to me.” Zayn’s staring at Liam before his eyes trace over the pancakes and tea set out on the tray for him, knowing how long Liam must have worked to make it just right for Zayn.

Liam nibbles at his bottom lip, a grin stretching across the expanse of his face as he ducks his head in a blush, “I’m pretty sure it’s obvious that I love you too.” He reaches out to pass his fingers through the fringe that spreads across Zayn’s forehead, “And you’re perfect for me, it’s why I do things like this for you.”

Pushing the tray to the side a bit, Zayn pulls Liam into him, crushing the other man into an embrace he hopes is comforting and loving at the same time. He curls his arms around Liam’s shoulders, one hand rubbing circles into Liam’s back as the other goes to softly cup his neck, “No one will ever be as good to me as you. You’re more than perfect for me I’m too selfish to ever let you go. You’re mine and I’m so in love with you.”

Liam’s arms tighten their hold from where they’re woven around Zayn’s slim waist, his lips pressed to Zayn’s shoulder as he presses a kiss to the skin there, the last 6 words said by Zayn swirled through his mind as his heart begins to beat faster, “I’ve never be so in love with someone like I am with you Zee. Never wanna be ever again.”

Zayn cards his fingers through Liam’s hair, smiling into the crook of Liam’s neck before he’s softly whispering into Liam’s ear, “Then don’t. Love me forever if you must.”

Liam snorts, hands splaying out across the small of Zayn’s back as he kisses the hollow of Zayn’s neck, “Won’t be too hard. I was already planning on it.”

Zayn bites his lip at that, heart beating so hard against his ribcage that he thinks Liam can feel it, and fuck if he does, it doesn’t matter. He picks his next few words carefully, not because he’s scared, but because he’s never been good with expressing his feelings, “To infinity and beyond then?”

Liam pulls away so that Zayn is still in his arms but so he’s able to look Zayn hard in the eyes, an unreadable expression on his face as his eyes brim with unshed tears and Zayn can feel them in his own eyes because things have gotten really sentimental all of a sudden; he can feel how big this moment is for them.

“Yeah Zayn.” Liam’s voice sounds breathless, a little choked before he’s speaking again, “You and me to infinity and beyond.”

On instinct their lips meet in a kiss that’s more passionate than any other they’ve shared; it’s not one that’s filled with lust, but one filled with undying love to each other, a promise for a future filled with happiness and love between them. Zayn wishes they could kiss like this more often, because he can feel the kiss in his bones, the hard press of Liam’s lips against his own, the way he’s caged perfectly into Liam’s arms; protected, safe, and purely happy in his embrace.

They pull away slowly, breathing a bit uneven as their lips still hover close together. Zayn presses a smile to Liam’s lips, Liam’s lips following the movement until they’re pulling away, lips red from kissing but their eyes glazed over in contentment.

Liam moves the tray so it rests on both of their laps, cutting pieces of the pancake before holding up the fork to Zayn’s mouth to which Zayn smirks at but opens his mouth to none the less.

As Zayn takes gulps of tea every few minutes, Liam continues to feed him, the atmosphere around them a warm haze even as the rain splatters down with a chilling coldness outside.

Liam reaches over to his laptop that rests on the bedside table, pulling up his iTunes playlist to fill the air around them with some soft music.

The opening chords to Give Me love begins to spill out of the speakers, Ed Sheeran’s voice crooning out the opening lyrics as Liam takes a hold of Zayn’s hands, pulling him off of the bed and into the middle of the room.

Zayn crashes into Liam’s chest, hands coming to rest on Liam’s stomach as he feels Liam press a kiss to his hairline and he melts into those arms that engulf him.

Liam keeps one arm wrapped tightly around Zayn’s waist before extending his other arm out for Zayn to take. Taking the hint, Zayn mirrors him, fingers interlacing with Liam’s outstretched ones until they’re ballroom dancing slowly around Liam’s spacious room.

Zayn’s still got two left feet but thanks to Liam he’s gotten decent at dancing so instead of stumbling over his own two feet, Zayn is able to follow Liam’s moments, letting him leading and just copying his movements.

Liam lifts Zayn’s chin up to lock their eyes together, a crinkly eyed smile lighting up his face as he leans forward to nuzzle Zayn’s cheek, “Just look at me babe, not our feet. I won’t let you fall.”

And Zayn does just that. He keeps his eyes trained on Liam’s, trusting Liam like he has from the minute he’d passed him that note 9 months ago.

Right now though, they’re pressed together as Liam leads them around in small circles, swaying them side to side as they stare into each other’s eyes.

Zayn ducks his head to rest against Liam’s shoulder; Liam’s falling down to rest on his, “Can’t believe you’re making me do this Li.” There’s no contempt in Zayn’s voice, just a hint of teasing that’s hidden behind the amount of fond that drips from his voice.

Liam just presses a kiss to his head, “I’m trying to be romantic you twat.”

Zayn swats at Liam’s chest with their twined hands before he’s snuggling in closer, pressing the side of his head against Liam’s as they sway together with Ed’s voice as their background music.

Liam pulls away only to lean in and press a chaste kiss to Zayn’s lips, soft and wonderful, just like Liam thinks everything about Zayn is like.

The song begins to wind down a bit and Liam pulls away from Zayn again only to bring him closer, tilting his world sideways as he dips him towards the ground, arm secured around his waist, fingers still interlaced, before he’s following Zayn down, capturing Zayn’s lips in a kiss that feels a lot like _home_ and _happiness_ mixed together.

They stay in that position, kissing each other’s lips raw and red, Liam’s muscles flexing as he strains to keep his hold on Zayn, and everything about this moment is so _Liam,_ so subtle and loving, pure and happy, just like Zayn believes Liam is.

Liam’s lips leave his, but Zayn’s eyes stay closed for a moment longer, savoring the moment before he opens them, only to see Liam looking down at him quizzically as he brings Zayn back up into his chest.

Zayn shrugs as he nuzzles their noses together, “Wanted to savor the moment that I realized being with you had to be one of the best decisions I’ve made in my life.”

Liam breaks his hold on Zayn’s hand so he can wrap both his arms tightly around him, bringing him so close that Zayn can feel the tremble in his bones, feel the wetness on his neck from where Liam’s tears fall. And they haven’t been together long but it feels like it’s been a lifetime filled with love and _them_ and it’s all that really matters.

Zayn pulls Liam’s head back so they’re looking at each other again, leaning in to press a kiss to each tear drop that is falling down Liam’s smiling face, pressing kisses to Liam’s closed eyelids before he’s bringing Liam in again for another embrace, only then feeling the wetness forming under his own eyes.

Normally Zayn isn’t an emotional person but Liam seems to bring out parts of him that he’s never really discovered before.

Arms wrapped tightly around each other, they sway together as Frank Sinatra’s voice flows through the air with a soft croon.

They’re curled around each other, bodies fitting together perfectly with lips pressed to skin as they breathe one another in. The two of them just two people so in love with each other that for the time being, nothing else matters.


	5. Puppy Lovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Zayn and Liam live together, they decide it's time to add a little addition to their family; a puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some more cavity filled fluff that I hope you all enjoy to the fullest extent :)
> 
> This series has become my baby and I'm so in love with it so thank you all for the love you've given me!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and please do leave comments! xx
> 
> Love you all so much!
> 
> P.s. A great friend of mine has been helping me with this fic, giving me ideas on the different aspects of each chapter so Julia, thank you so much for all of your help, means the world!

They can hear the barking from outside of the adoption center, the sound only growing louder as they step into the air conditioned lobby.  
  
Zayn looks over to see Liam walking over to a cage, bending down to run at the head of a little puppy as it licks happily at his hand.  
  
He's seen Liam happy before, but only a handful of times like this.  
  
Zayn remembers the look on Liam's face when he'd sat Liam down and asked him to move in with him.  
  
At first Liam had gone absolutely quiet, Zayn thinking worst case scenario. He'd gotten up, while body shaking as he turned to run out the door but Liam had grabbed his hand before he'd even taken a step, turning him around before crushing their lips together, a whispered yes pressed to them before Liam was holding Zayn tightly in his arms, Zayn finally relaxing into the embrace.  
  
It's been a year since then, a year of wonderful memories; waking up next to Liam every morning, being held in his arms as they fell asleep at night, eating meals together as they cuddled on the couch, and even showering together to save time, or so Liam always used as an excuse.  
  
It's always refreshing to see a smile on Liam's face, one where he's feeling pure joy and happiness and can't find it in himself to stop.  
  
The woman at the desk raises an eyebrow, starting around the counter to help them but Zayn waves her off with a smile, "Just looking around at the puppies first. Be with you in a jiffy."  
  
She smiles softly after Zayn, waving him into the room where he can see Liam crouched down in front of a cage.  
  
Liam senses his approach and looks up; eyes crinkled in a smile as the puppy he'd been petting, a golden little lab, looks up curiously at him, head tipped to the side with his tail wagging and tongue coming out to lick at his mouth.  
  
Zayn can feel the tug in his heart by just looking at the puppy, seeing the way it nuzzles against Liam's hand, the smile that lights up Liam's face as the puppy nips at him, it's all enough for Zayn to get attached a bit.  
  
He's always been a dog person, wanting to get one but Louis always refusing. But now that he and Liam are living together it's just perfect that they have a new little addition to their family.  
  
A worker comes around to open the cage for them, obviously seeing their interest in the adorable lab, before giving them some basic information on her, "Her name is Lola, she was dropped by here a few weeks ago after being born, the family could only keep the mom so they gave the rest up for adoption."  
  
Liam's heart physically breaks for the puppy as he scratches behind Lola's ear, the puppy's tail wagging as she nuzzles into the touch. Zayn snaps a few pictures of them on his phone, catching the soft yet content look on Liam's face as the puppy crawls into his lap and settles there.  
  
Zayn reaches over, tickling Lola's tummy, the little barks that escape her mouth being the cutest sound Zayn or Liam has ever heard come out of a dog's mouth before. She rolls over so her tummy is exposed, the two men scratching at her belly as she practically mewls at the touch.  
  
The receptionist comes bustling into the room, smile soft as she sees Liam and Zayn sat on the floor with Lola padding around between them, "I see you've made your choice then."  
  
Liam smiles sweetly at her, momentarily dazed by how Zayn's face has taken a softer look to it, how his eyes are little slits as a smile splits his face in half, the adoring look he's giving Lola showing Liam a slightly different side to his boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah you can say that."  
  
The receptionist leans down to pet Lola, the puppy licking at her hand happily as Liam and Zayn continue to rub at her back, "Lola is one of our favorites. Very well behaved, completely lovable. You’re very lucky to have her."  
  
Zayn smiles at her, eyes going down to stare at the puppy again, "We'll we'd definitely like to adopt her if that is okay with you."  
  
Liam and Zayn exchange quick smiles before the receptionist is cooing at them, waving them back over to her desk as Liam gathers Lola up into his arms.  
  
She passes over the paperwork for Zayn to fill out, the both of them glancing over at Liam more than once as they hear the happy yapping of the puppy as she squirms around in Liam's arms, snuggling close as she licks at his cheek happily.  
  
It's hard for Zayn to concentrate because seeing Liam with a puppy is so cute; Liam's like the human version of a puppy so seeing him with Lola in his arms leaves a smile on Zayn's face and a tugging at his heart.  
  
The receptionist cannot stop eyeing them, smiling softly at Zayn anytime he catches her, "Sorry love, I can just see how much you love your boyfriend over there. It’s not every day I get to see a love like that."  
  
Zayn can feel the blush kiss at his skin, spread across his entire face as he bites at his bottom lip to hide the smile that is threatening to slip out.  
  
He looks back over at Liam and Lola who are now at another side of the adoption center, looking at different toys and leashes, turning back to smile at the receptionist, "Thank you ma'am."  
  
Zayn hands over the paperwork he'd just spent 10 minutes filling out, keeping his own copy safely in his pocket before taking out money to pay for Lola.  
  
The receptionist waves him off once again towards Liam, while Zayn laughs to himself because never did he think his life would turn out like this.  
  
"Find anything you like?" Zayn says, sliding up behind Liam, arms wrapping around his waist from behind, before he presses a quick kiss to the skin at the back of Liam's neck.  
  
Liam points at a pink leash, then shows him the small chewy toys he'd picked out as well, "This is good enough right?"  
  
Zayn nods before he's lacing their fingers together and pulling Liam along to buy some food for Lola as well.  
  
20 minutes and a bunch of cargo later, Zayn and Liam are sat in the car on the way back to their apartment.  
  
Liam had opted to drive, Zayn practically beaming at the bundle of fur in his arms that refused to sit in the backseat.  
  
Soft music flows out from the radio but from the corner of his eye all Liam can see is Zayn cooing at the puppy, scratching behind Lola's ears as he nuzzles their noses together. He likes this side of Zayn, the caring, paternal and soft side of the man he's fallen in love with.  
  
"You ready to go to your new home girl?" Zayn's raising Lola's paws up in the air as she happily yaps, practically saying yes, "You're gonna love it baby. And you'll have the best daddies ever, that's for sure."  
  
Lola bounds up against Zayn's chest, licking at the skin of his cheek and Zayn's tinkling laugh echoes in the small vicinity of the car, warming up Liam's insides as a soft smile spreads across his face.  
  
It's a good 10 minutes later when they arrive home from the adoption center, Zayn holding on tightly to Lola before her excitement causes her to jump out of Zayn's arms and dashing off to somewhere unknown.  
  
Liam strides closer to Zayn, arm wrapping tightly around his waist. Zayn looks up to catch Liam's eye, a smile flitting across his face as leans forward to press a kiss to Liam's unsuspecting lips.  
  
Once inside their apartment, Liam sets down the bags of necessities into the kitchen while Zayn lets Lola roam free to which she chooses to run around the house as her small barks fill up the flat.  
  
Zayn collapses against the couch, Liam sliding in next to him before bringing him in close so Zayn's back is pressed against his chest.  
  
Liam's legs go up to bracket Zayn's body, giving more room for Zayn to lean back against him. Once they've maneuvered around on the couch, Zayn relaxes into Liam's hold, turning to snuggle his face into Liam's broad chest.  
  
Liam's fingers sweep through Zayn's hair, no product for his fingers to catch on, and it's silky and soft, just like Lola's.  
  
Zayn hums at the touch, loving whenever Liam plays with his hair, pushing it around and tracing through the strands as it lulls Zayn into a happy place, pressed up against Liam, the two wrapped up around each other until there is no room between them.  
  
Zayn's eyes wander around the living room of their flat, remembering when he'd come here with Louis a year prior to see if this was the right place for him and Liam to live.

_“Zayn are you sure you want to do this?” Louis has always been the verbal worrier between them, “You’re not even sure he’s going to say yes.”_

_Zayn sighs as he turns to eye Louis, seeing the worried frown on his best mate’s face. His shoulders sag before he’s leaning against the wall next to Louis, “Yeah I know. But I mean we’ve been together for almost a year in a half now, we practically live at each other’s flats. It just feels like it’s time to finally move in together. I’m scared shitless Lou, don’t get me wrong, but I’ve got to take the chance.”_

_Louis nods as he looks around the apartment, a small smile forming on his face, “It’s much better than our flat for sure.”_

_Zayn snorts before he’s bumping shoulders with Louis, “Harry’s already living with us so I wouldn’t really want Liam moving in as well, and I mean harry and Liam share the flat with Niall so it’s not like Liam and I can move in together there either. This was just the right choice.”_

_Louis nods solemnly, knowing this is a closed matter, but he’s happy for Zayn, “Thank god you’re just down the street. I’m too co-dependent on you Zee. You can’t leave me for too long.”_

_Laughing loudly, Zayn pulls Louis in for a hug, the two melting into the embrace before the real estate person had come back from checking the other rooms, “Mr. Malik, would you still like to look at more apartments?”_

_Zayn straightens up from where he’d been leaning against the wall, taking a quick look around the apartment before shaking his head, “I’d actually like to buy this one.”_

_The real estate agent smiles before he’s ushering Zayn and Louis over to a table so they can sit down and fill out the paperwork._

_~_

_“Zayn why are we at an apartment building?” Liam’s literally has no idea what has gotten into Zayn’s head. He’s been jumpy all day, never really meeting his eyes, but at the same time he has an extra bounce in his step that only fuels Liam’s curiosity._

_Zayn just pulls Liam into the elevator, “It’s a surprise. I can’t wait to show you.”_

_As the elevator reaches the 4 th floor, Zayn slips his hand into Liam’s squeezing it out of comfort, more for his own than Liam’s. He guides them over to room 401, fishing out the key he’d been given before he’s unlocking the door and pushing inside._

_Liam follows Zayn in, eyebrows raised only for his mouth to fall open as he takes in the apartment. There are wall sized windows that look out into the city, a huge living room which is already furnished, from where he’s standing Liam can see two bedrooms branching off from a hallway further in the apartment, and to his left he can see the kitchen, the entire place empty besides the living room._

_When Liam turns to look at Zayn, he’s surprised to see the other man staring right back at him, a hard look in his eyes as he begins to walk towards Liam, “Do you like it?”_

_“It’s brilliant Zee. But why’d you have to show it to me?”_

_Zayn ducks his head, a blush spreading across his cheeks, “Well I actually bought this apartment. “ He looks back up to catch Liam’s eyes, gaze never wavering as he lifts a hand up to cup Liam’s cheek, “I um, I bought this apartment for us.”_

_Liam’s eyes widen as his hands comes up to clutch at Zayn’s hip, pulling him closer so they’re pressed chest to chest, “Are you asking me to move in with you?”_

_Zayn smiles sheepishly, fingers dancing over Liam’s chest before interlocking behind Liam’s neck, “Yeah, I am actually. Didn’t think I’d be able to but yeah Li, will you move in with me? I know it’s only been a year and a half but we practically already live together and I love you and-“._

_Zayn’s cut off when Liam’s lips crash onto his. Liam pulls Zayn closer, tilting his head as he wriggles his tongue into Zayn’s mouth, tasting the sweet scent of cigarettes and mint that is Zayn. Zayn bites at Liam’s lip, tugging it until it he’s leaning forward again to kiss Liam’s mouth with more passion, stubble rubbing against Liam’s as they stay attached to one another._

_They pull away from the kiss breathless, lips red and swollen from the heated snogging session, but there’s a smile on Liam’s face as he leans in to press his forehead against Zayn’s, “Is that answer enough for you babe?”_

_Zayn just leans forward to press his smile against Liam’s lips, pulling the broader man closer before entangling their bodies together in an embrace._

_~_

Zayn raises his head from where it had been resting against Liam’s chest, Liam’s fingers still running through his hair with the softest of touches. He rests his chin over Liam’s heart, the latter looking down at him quizzically when he sees the thoughtful expression pass over Zayn’s face.

“It’s been two and a half years Li.”

Liam knows what Zayn’s on about, it’s a reoccurring thought that flows through Liam’s mind as well on most days because it’s been two and half years filled with wonderful memories, laughter and love, moments that Liam will never be able to forget in his life; all revolving around Zayn, beautiful and amazing, Zayn.

“Yeah Zee. Best two and a half years of my life.” Liam kiss the top of Zayn’s head, lips parting as they stay pressed to Zayn’s hairline.

Zayn wraps his arms tightly around Liam’s waist, head fitting into the crook of Liam’s neck perfectly, the spot made just for Zayn, “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me Li.” Zayn means it. He’s usually not this cheesy with his declarations of love but Liam breaks down all of his walls, making it easier for words to spill out naturally instead of getting caught in the back of Zayn's throat.

Liam can feel his heart swell, his chest growing warm as he lets Zayn’s words sink in. he’s learnt over the years that Zayn isn’t very good with words; his actions tend to speak louder than his words, so when Zayn does say something sentimental Liam knows that he wholeheartedly means it and it’d taken a shit ton of guts for Zayn to even say it in the first place.

It’s enough for Liam to gather Zayn up into his arms, feeling their hearts beat a little faster, and if he wasn’t already so in love with Zayn, he’s pretty sure that he would completely gone for him after what Zayn had just said.

Liam’s hand comes up to comb through Zayn’s fringe, pushing it aside so he can press a kiss to it. Zayn’s eyes close at the touch, a small sound coming out of his mouth as he feels Liam’s fingers in his hair.

Once Liam’s hand has stilled, Zayn reaches up to interlace Liam’s fingers with his own, resting their joined hands on Liam’s chest as he rests his head in the crook of Liam’s neck, the perfect image of serenity in Zayn’s mind.

They can hear Lola’s barking in the background as she runs around. Tiring herself out before she’s back up and moving, exploring her new home as she tries to get herself accustomed to it.

Liam and Zayn exchange soft kisses, slow and languid ones that flow easily between them, and this push and pull between them has always been natural.

It’s in the way that Liam’s tongue traces over Zayn’s bottom lip, Zayn’s mouth opening in submission as Liam’s tongue tastes the inside of his mouth, tongue swirling around before pulling back to suck on Zayn’s bottom lip.

The action causes Zayn to moan into his mouth, Liam swallowing the sound as he presses another long kiss to Zayn’s lips. The kiss is deep, dizzying and makes them breathless, their hearts beating too fast against their ribs as their kisses grow longer. Zayn is warm in Liam’s arms, all manly and muscle yet with an acute softness, the perfect fit for Liam.

They pull away from the kiss, breath still mingling as they rest their foreheads together, noses nuzzling in small Eskimo kisses as they smile against each other’s mouths, their little world of being in love and happy surrounding them as the rest of the world is phased out.

Zayn looks up into Liam’s eyes, his brown irises shining bright from the light of the sun. There’s a glint in them, one that Zayn can’t really make out, but he’s spent so long staring into Liam’s eyes, falling into the abyss of his soul until he’s been able to read Liam easily.

Liam’s face softens and his eyes along with it, and Zayn can see something acute to love and adoration in Liam’s beautiful eyes, ones that are trained on Zayn’s face as he leans in to press a kiss to Liam’s nose.

Their love is a gentle kind, one that isn’t flaunted but rather constrained because it’s a private matter that they like to keep to themselves, only letting a certain few close enough to experience the bond they’ve created together after years of finding one another.

The two of them are able to lose themselves in each other, spending more time than necessary curled around together, fingers tracing skin, lips following the same path as they press kisses to every open piece of skin to the other’s body.

They fit perfectly together, Zayn curled up in Liam’s arms, Liam snuggled up close to Zayn’s chest; the two always being able to attach themselves together whether it be through their eyes, their mouths, the intimacy they share during their love making or even from a simple embrace or interlocking of their fingers.

Liam’s parents have fallen deeply in love with Zayn, already fawning over him as if he was their own son and it always makes Liam stand up with pride, knowing he’s brought a happiness to his family in the form of Zayn, beautiful Zayn who charms people with this intelligence and wit, already having Nicola and Ruth wrapped around his finger, though he doesn’t even know he’s capable of such a thing.

It’d been a bit harder for Zayn though, who’s dad had been adamant on this being a phase for Zayn, one his mother had come to terms with a long time ago, opening up her arms wide when she’d met Liam, pulling him and making him feel at home in them, just like Liam’s mum always did for him. Zayn’s sisters had loved Liam from the minute he’d said hello, eyes twinkling with a soft smile on his face, arm wrapped tightly around Zayn’s waist as Zayn had introduced him. Zayn’s father had gruffly shook his hand before disappearing off, Zayn pressing hopeful kisses to every part of Liam’s face that he could, locked away in his room with a nervous Liam bundled up in his arms.

It’d been at dinner time when things had changed, Zayn’s father finally coming to terms with their relationship, giving his approval and even smiling genuinely at Liam. As Zayn and Liam had walked down the stairs to help Zayn’s mum in the kitchen, Zayn’s father had been sitting at the counter reading the paper, head snapping up to catch Zayn’s eye which had him pausing momentarily, Liam not noticing because he’d rushed forward to help Tricia with the cooking, speaking of the times he’d helped his mum whenever he’d take a trip back home.

Zayn’s father had listened in intently, approving of the way Liam had helped set the table and serve the food. Zayn couldn’t deny the smile on his father’s face as they both watched Liam interact with Safaa, joking around teasingly with Waliyha, or even swapping stories about Zayn with Doniya and his mom as if he hadn’t only met the lot a few hours earlier.

By the end of the night Zayn’s father was laughing along with Liam as they talked about sports, Zayn standing in the archway of the living room as he watched them. His mother had come up behind him, arm going around his waist before she’d leaned in to kiss his cheek, “Picked a good one sweetheart.”

Zayn had ducked his head while a blush radiated across his cheeks, turning to pull his mother into an embrace that had been long overdue, “I know Ma. He’s just, perfect.”

“I can see that. He definitely makes you happy, and I can see how in love with you he is as well.” Trisha had smiled lovingly at Zayn as she’d nodded her head towards Yasser and Liam, “Looks like he’s even won over your father; and we both know that isn’t easy to do beta.”

Zayn had leaned his head down to rest it on his mother’s, the both gazing towards their men talking to each other, oblivious of Trisha and Zayn as they bonded in a way that Zayn could never have imagined happening.

A few days later, when Liam and Zayn were ready to go back home, Yasser had pulled Zayn aside, engulfing him in a hug that smelt like home and Bradford and family, pulling back to look him straight in the eyes, “I know that I haven’t been a good father when it came to you telling us that you were gay, and I want to apologize to you beta. I was shocked and mad but seeing you around Liam, seeing how happy he makes you, that’s all I want for my son. I just want you to be happy and if Liam makes you happy then I accept Liam fully. He’s a great lad, so I better be seeing him with you more often.”

Zayn had felt the tears pricking at his eyes but he’d smiled widely, pulling his father into another tight hug, “Thank you baba, just thank you.”

Yasser had just smiled at Zayn, leading the two back to the foyer where the others were waiting. Liam’s concerned gaze had fallen onto Zayn’s wet cheeks but the wrinkles in his forehead vanished when he saw the elated smile stretched across Zayn’s face.

They’d been sent off with hugs from everyone, even Yasser pulling Liam in before whispering something into his ear, something that had Liam blushing and nodding, looking softly at Zayn before hugging the rest of the household goodbye. There were promises of visits to come, ones Zayn and Liam couldn’t wait for, and after finally loading up their luggage, they’d pulled out of the driveway and began driving back home.

Their kiss ends when Lola comes scampering into the living room, jumping up and down to get their attention as she begins to yapp loudly.

Zayn reaches down to pick her up, setting her down on his lap while he is curled into Liam’s side, “Hi baby girl.”

Liam reaches forward to comb his fingers through the hair on Lola’s back, the puppy keening at the touch as she nuzzles into both of them.

Zayn tips his head up to see Liam smiling down at him, his eyes going soft as he presses a kiss to Zayn’s forehead, “She’s perfect isn’t she?”

And Zayn can only nod because she’s playful but gentle, quiet yet still lively and she fits perfectly with them, curling up alongside them as the three sit there on the couch, “Perfect addition to our little family.”

And that’s what they are now, a _family_.

 


	6. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shameless love making between the two lovebirds that just can't get enough of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed this chapter in my life, even if it is relatively short. Here's some shameless smut that has a really fluffy ending.
> 
> Thank you all for your support and love for this fic, it means the world to me and I hope I am pleasing all of you with every chapter that comes out.
> 
> Love you all and please enjoy! xx

Liam has Zayn pressed up against the wall in their bedroom, hips rolling together as they kiss feverishly.  
  
There's so much friction that Zayn can feel his dick swell against the zipper of his jeans, so hard that he just needs to be touched, Liam needs to do something already.  
  
Liam's hands are spread against the plane of his back, hands roaming underneath his shirt and he's scratching down Zayn's back and Zayn never knew that was a link of his.  
  
Zayn reaches forward to practically tear Liam's shirt off, kissing his broad chest once the shirt is off, skin soft under the touch of his lips as he can feel Liam's heart speed up.  
  
"God Zayn, you look so fucking good right now," Liam's pulling at his own pants, boxers sliding off alongside them before he's fumbling with Zayn's, their interlocking lips a distraction until he finally gets the button undone, Zayn's pants and boxers coming straight off as well.  
  
Liam easily lifts Zayn so his legs wrap tightly around Liam's waist, the position uncomfortable for a while but as their kiss progress into something a lot more passionate and hot, it's easy to find a rhythm between their grinding hips that makes the position just comfortable enough.  
  
Zayn's grinding down hard against Liam, their lengths rubbing together in the best way, the heads catching together until the two of them are groaning into each other's mouths.  
  
Liam presses Zayn into the wall even harder, hands sliding down Zayn's back to spread across the skin of Zayn's arse, squeezing the flesh in his hands as he swallows all of Zayn's groans with a kiss.  
  
Liam kisses down Zayn's jaw, sucking at the skin where his neck meets his shoulder before a love bite forms under his lips, his tongue soothing over the bruise as Zayn pulls at his hair.  
  
"Li, please, just do something." Zayn's voice has gotten easier by the second, one of the sexiest sounds Liam has ever heard and it's making him press a bruising kiss to Zayn's lips before he's putting two fingers against Zayn's mouth.  
  
Zayn obediently swirls his tongue around them, sucking them into his mouth until they're wet enough. Liam can't help but groan but goes back at the task at hand to distract himself from getting side tracked by Zayn’s sinful mouth..  
  
He traces his fingers down Zayn's torso, pushing between his arse as he feels around Zayn's hole, not pressing in completely to Zayn's obvious dismay.  
  
Zayn grinds down on his fingers, desperation flowing out with the sweat that glides down his back and forehead, "Li, _please_."  
  
It's the pleading tone in Zayn's voice that makes Liam's dick swell even more and he's pushing in two fingers, scissoring and curling them as he stretches Zayn open.  
  
Zayn grinds down hard against them, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his fingers dig into the skin of Liam's shoulders.

Liam slides in a third finger, Zayn moaning out an obscene sound that goes straight to Liam’s dick and he’s curling his fingers inside of him, searching for the little spot that’ll turn Zayn into a soulful mess.

His fingers brush against the bundle of nerves as Zayn cries out, and it’s a noise that Liam loves coercing out of Zayn, it’s sexy and wonderful and it makes Liam proud to know that he did that, he makes Zayn feel and sound this way, and it’s a fucking good feeling.

The lights of the city are bright outside of their bedroom, moonlight flooding in through the window as Liam presses kisses to Zayn’s shoulder. With every brush against his prostate, Zayn’s head thumps back against the wall, Liam surging forward to suck and kiss at the skin until it’s red and pulsing, Zayn’s heartbeat speeding up until Zayn thinks Liam may actually be able to hear it over the moans leaving their mouths.

Once Liam thinks Zayn is ready he lets his fingers slide out of Zayn, the emptiness making Zayn feel weird but then he can feel Liam’s length pressed against his hole and a blissful smile spreads across his face as he leans forward to pull Liam into a passionate kiss.

Their lips interlocked, Liam guides his prick into Zayn’s hole, pushing and pushing until he’s bottoming out in one smooth thrust while Zayn’s face pinches up at the stretch.

Liam slides his fingers up and down Zayn’s sides, rubbing soothing patterns into Zayn’s skin to ease the pain as he presses whispering kisses to Zayn’s face.

Zayn’s eyes open and they’re pitch black, completely lust filled, and he’s swiveling his hips before he’s raising himself a bit and sinking down onto Liam’s prick as if to say _Liam you’re inside of me now, start moving already babe._

Liam rolls his hips in a slow thrust, pulling out a bit just to push back into Zayn’s heat with a force that pushes Zayn harder into the wall, bruises probably forming on the skin around his hips where Liam’s fingers are pressed tightly.

Liam sets a smooth rhythm of _in, out, glide, in_ and it’s making Zayn go crazy, Liam teasing him as he fills him up completely but doesn’t hit against his prostate, something that Zayn needs so badly right now.

“Li,” Zayn moans out Liam’s name, unable to form coherent sentences as Liam thrusts into him, “Stop teasing, just _please.”_

Liam smiles against the skin of Zayn’s shoulder, bending down a bit so he’s changing his position and thrusting up into Zayn, pressing against that bundle of nerves in one smooth thrust that Zayn’s letting out a moan that is so sinful that Liam has to surge forward to swallow it into his mouth.

Zayn’s arching his back so he’s pressed in closer to Liam, their sweat slicked chests sliding together as Liam plows into Zayn, hitting his prostate on each thrust as their lips meet for a messy kiss that is more teeth and tongue but still enough that they’re smiling against each other’s lips, their love making always a lot more natural than anything else.

Zayn can’t help but pull at Liam’s hair because he feels so good, so _full,_ and Liam is just there, an anchor that he can hold onto that will never let him drown, will keep him up and breathing no matter what the situation.

He can feel Liam touching every inch inside of him, bringing them so close together that you wouldn’t know where one started and the other ended, limbs intertwined as they rock together as sweat accumulates all over their bodies and drips from the exertion of their love making.

Zayn’s body rolls as it arches against Liam’s and it’s making Liam fuck into him deeper, his arms having to hold onto Zayn’s body a little tighter because he’s already fucking into him so fast he’s scared that Zayn will just slip out of his grasp.

Liam lets out a throaty groan as Zayn attaches his lips to the juncture between Liam’s neck and shoulder, sucking a dark purple bruise into the skin before he’s kissing down Liam’s shoulder and biting at his ear lobe, “Harder Li, _harder._ I can take it, you know I can.”

Zayn feels himself being lifted off of the wall, Liam still buried deep inside of him as he walks towards the bed, gently placing Zayn down against the pillows before he’s thrusting into him again with a  sexual roll of his hips, abs contracting as his muscles flex.

Zayn’s eyes close at the pleasure he feels, all he can see behind his eyes being white because he can feel his orgasm coming but he’s just not there yet.

He hooks his legs around Liam’s waist, angling his hips up a little bit which causes their positioning to change, Liam having the perfect angle to thrust right against that bundle of nerves, a wracking sob spilling out past Zayn’s lips as Liam really fucks into him, presses him into the mattress as it bashes against the wall with every hard thrust from Liam.

Liam drapes himself over Zayn, holding him close to his chest as he rolls his hips, plowing into Zayn hard and fast as he presses a kiss to Zayn’s neck as his breathing becomes hitched. He can feel Zayn clench around him, his tight and wet heat enough for Liam’s eyes to roll into his head from pleasure, a moan passing through his mouth with every thrust because Zayn just feels so _good._

Zayn’s length is bouncing up against his stomach, red and swollen from not being touched and if Liam wasn’t fucking into Zayn right now he would want to wrap his lips around Zayn’s length until he was sobbing for release, Liam’s name a mantra on his tongue as he comes deep into Liam’s mouth.

Their lips meet in a fiery kiss, more breathing into each other’s mouths as their lips touch and their bodies move together in a dance that they’d created so long ago and perfected with enough practice.

Their foreheads press together when they’re not kissing, noses pressed together as their hands roam over any part of skin they can find, nails clawing marks into each other’s bodies that will definitely stay for a while, a reminder of their activities that will have them getting the piss taken out of them for the other boys, a blushing memory for them whenever they look into a mirror.

With every hitched breath, Zayn begs Liam to fuck into him harder, the bed squeaking loud enough underneath them that Liam worries it will break, but then he catches Zayn’s bottom lip between his teeth and the thought is forgotten and turned into a need to pleasure Zayn and make him come as hard as he possibly can.

It’s when Liam presses in a lot closer, the tip of his prick brushing against Zayn’s prostate with every small thrust, that Zayn loses it, his fingers claw down Liam’s back, marks left behind in their wake and his eyes are closing as his moan rings out throughout their bedroom, and he’s coming white hot between their stomachs without even being touched.

Zayn sees stars behind his eyes as he comes down from his high, his body loosening as he feels positively boneless yet blissful as a smile spreads across his face.

Liam fucks him through it all, Zayn’s orgasm bringing on his own and as Zayn clenches around him Liam’s pressing in a few more times before he’s shooting straight into Zayn. It takes everything in him not to collapse onto Zayn but he’s so completely gone that he let his arms fold and he’s falling onto Zayn’s chest, holding him close as he stays buried deep inside of him.

Zayn cards his fingers through Liam’s fringe, brushing it aside as he presses a kiss to the skin of Liam’s forehead, and he holds the broader man close to him as they both come down from their high, kisses pressed to each other’s bodies as their eyes begin to close from exhaustion.

A few minutes later, Liam goes into the bathroom to bring out a damp washcloth to clean them both up, taking his time and being extra careful with Zayn before he’s throwing it towards their hamper, pulling their covers back to slide in behind Zayn when he realizes that the raven haired man is already asleep; a small smile spread across his lips as his eyelashes flutter slightly against his cheekbones.

Liam slides in so he’s pressed up against Zayn’s back, holding the other man tightly against him until their cuddled close and their arms are interlocked over Zayn’s stomach.

Usually they’re both able to knock out after they have sex but there are times that Liam feels wide awake and spends time just admiring Zayn’s features, his long beautiful eyelashes, his pink and soft mouth, his wiry yet toned physique and the jet black hair that falls across his forehead and is so silky to the touch that Liam finds it hard not to card his fingers through it.

Liam knows how beautiful Zayn is, inside and out, and it’s something he feels thankful for every day because he knows that he himself is a lot to deal with, that he isn’t the most ideal partner out there, but no matter what Zayn still makes him feel worthy of this happiness that they have.

It’s what he spends his restless nights thinking about, curled protectively around Zayn as he stares off into space or down at the beauty of the man that he feels proud of enough to call his boyfriend, thoughts swirling around as the nights beats in to him, and soon his eyes close with an image of Zayn imprinted in his mind, Zayn’s name tattooed onto his heart as his heart beats for him, every pump screaming out Zayn’s name, every breath out of Liam’s mouth for Zayn.

And they’re only 23 now but he just feels so in love, his parents always taking notice and taking the piss out of him, his sisters cooing at the two of them until Zayn’s pressing him up against a wall and kissing him senseless, reminding him that he isn’t in it by himself, that Zayn is just as in love with him and maybe even more.

It’s a feeling that settles heavy against Liam’s heart but it’s not an uncomfortable weight, but one that reminds Liam of every memory, every moment spent with Zayn that he wants to remember, that he wants to keep close to him for as long as he possibly can, till his last breath and even into death.

As a child he’d always seen how in love his parents were, growing up to see them fall even deeper into that abyss and then seeing Zayn’s own parents look at each other the same way. It makes him breathless because he’s been told that he and Zayn look at each other that same way, and it’s never easy to understand what people mean, but when he really gets to witness the look shared between two people in love it feels so powerful, so beautiful that Liam feels like screaming into a pillow from how happy he is that it’s a look that he and Zayn have shared on multiple occasions, that other people are able to see the love, the bond they share with each other.

Pressed close to the man he loves, Liam always slips into a deep sleep feeling more in love with Zayn with every passing second, and if the smile on Zayn’s face from whenever Liam presses close to him, just holds or kisses him is enough indication, he knows that Zayn feels the exact same way.


	7. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainy days are always lazy days for Zayn and Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some adorable fluff that will literally warm your hearts, I'm so sure of it :) Sorry if the length of this chapter is slightly small, the next few will be much longer and well I just like to have some fluff added in to this fic because it makes me happy.
> 
> Once again, thank you all for the love you have shown me and this fic! The support means sooo much!
> 
> Love you all so much and please do enjoy this chapter xx

The rain is a soft patter against their windows while Zayn and Liam lay curled together on the sofa, a FRIENDS marathon running on the television as the two laugh into each other's shoulders anytime anything remotely funny happens.  
  
The other lads always tease them, saying they're like Ross and Rachel but Zayn likes to think they're like Monica and Chandler in a way; finally finding each other even when their lives were so intertwined already, their best mates dating and all.  
  
It's rainy days like this that the two rarely get out of bed or spend all their time on the sofa, Lola scampering around the apartment before climbing up to wherever Liam and Zayn are laying, curling up beside them until they're a bundle of warmth, the three cuddled together like the family they are.  
  
Kisses are pressed to each other's foreheads, fingers tracing patterns over each other's skin, Lola whining at times when she feels neglected until Liam is pulling her close as he and Zayn press loving kisses to her fur.  
  
Liam had begrudgingly gotten up from the sofa, missing Zayn's warmth with every step he took that pulled him farther away, but it was already one in the afternoon and they hadn't even had breakfast yet, too busy being curled around each other and all that.  
  
It'd been established for the past two and a half years now that Liam was the cook in their relationship, Zayn almost burning their kitchen down the one time he'd decided to give the skill a try.  
  
"Li, babe, hurry up. I'm hungry and lonely." Zayn always became whiny when his stomach was empty, becoming clingy and cuddly as well whenever Liam was away from him during these times.  
  
Liam breathes out a laugh, head shaking at Zayn's demeanor. He's so desperately in love with the man that little things like this are memories that he keeps close to his heart, words he wants to be able to press into Zayn's skin years from now when they're pressed close together in bed, limbs tangled under the sheets as they rock together, surrounded my the love emitting from their hearts as the sound of their love making fills the air.  
  
Liam knows that he spoils Zayn most of the time but it doesn't stop the other man from showering Liam with affection and gifts that have him blushing, stammering to find the right words to express his joy and utter adoration for the raven haired man.  
  
There's already a huge collection of comics and superhero stuff lining their closet in multiple boxes but the gifts that have Liam's breath faltering, his heart beating too fast in his chest, his eyes getting a bit misty from how in love he feels, are the sketches that Zayn draws of and for him.  
  
He remembers the first sketch that Zayn had shown him, the first one of Liam that Zayn had drawn, and he still has it folded and resting in his wallet, refusing to part with it because it's one of the most important gifts Zayn had ever given him.  
  
Liam still remembers that day, it'd probably been 6 months since they'd started dating and Zayn had been all nervous blushes and fumbling smiles, never meeting Liam's eyes because of the whole ordeal.  
  
It'd taken Liam 20 minutes to coax a word out of Zayn but after many failed attempts Zayn had grabbed his hand and dragged him into his room, sitting him down on the bed before walking over to his desk and picking up his sketchbook.  
  
 _Zayn turns around to face Liam, sketchbook pressed to his chest before he's flipping it open and seating himself next to Liam.  
  
"I've wanted to show you this for a while but I'm really private about my art, and it's about time I finally shared my passion with you Li." Zayn drops the sketchbook into Liam's lap before averting his eyes so he's looking out of the window.  
  
Liam feels his heart skip a beat, breath stopping for a second as he stares in awe at the sketch placed in his lap.  
  
It's a sketch of Liam himself, sitting at a table, eyes squinted as a smile brightens his face and he looks up at Zayn with wide eyes, "Babe. Shit this amazing. I literally don't know what to say."  
  
Zayn shrugs but Liam can see the blush on his cheeks, "I wanted to capture you in the moment. When you're happy and your face lights up, not many people get to see you like that and god Li, I love seeing you like this, it's ingrained in my mind and heart and I just needed to get it on paper."  
  
Liam stares at Zayn for a long moment, speechless with absolutely no idea what to say so he looks back down at the sketch, eyes tracing over ever line, smudge and shading that Zayn had incorporated into this drawing of him.  
  
The detail is so intricate, every stroke of Zayn's pencil visible yet adding to the perfect compilation that the sketch is and it makes Liam's heart soar in his chest because his boyfriend is so talented, so lovely, and he's extremely grateful.  
  
He turns to see Zayn staring quizzically at him, probably trying to gauge his reaction but all Liam can do is muster up a smile, hoping Zayn can understand what he's feeling just through his eyes.  
  
Zayn seems to understand because his face softens, eyes getting a bit misty while a smile spreads across his face, his hand coming to cover Liam's before giving it a little squeeze.  
  
Liam can see the amount of love and effort Zayn put into this sketch, how he must have concentrated so hard, tongue sticking out with cups of Yorkshire tea surrounding him.  
  
He turns to catch Zayn's eye, leaning in slowly before pressing a mind numbing kiss to Zayn's lips that the two can feel pulse through their bodies, all the way down to their toes.  
  
Liam pulls away as his hand goes up to softly cup Zayn's stubble filled cheek, grazing his thumb over the skin as he nuzzles his nose against Zayn's, "I love you Zayn. Words can't describe how awed I am with this sketch, and you, and the fact that you're ready to share this with me." He leans in so his forehead is pressed against Zayn's, hand moving down to cup Zayn's neck as his other tangles their fingers together in Zayn's lap.  
  
Zayn closes his eyes as he takes in a shaky breath, all of a sudden the nerves getting to him again, "I was scared of what you would think. I've only ever showed Louis and Niall my sketches, and they were silly little drawings most of the time. You're different in all aspects that are brilliant to me and I wanted to share this with you, because I love you and I know that no matter what I'd never have to deal with judgment from you."  
  
Liam secures his hand around Zayn's neck, shaking his head manically before he's staring into Zayn's eyes again, "Never ever think lowly of yourself or your abilities. You're so bloody talented that I honestly feel so boring compared to you."  
  
Zayn's head snaps up at that, eyes filled with disbelief but Liam only pulls Zayn into his arms, holding him in a tight embrace that Zayn dutifully returns with the same amount of vigor, lips pressed to the skin of Liam's shoulder as his face is buried in the crook of Liam's neck.  
_  
It'd been a few weeks after that when Zayn had come home, new tattoo splattered over his chest and Liam had been more surprised than anything but Zayn had gotten that nervous look to his face again, and Liam had known that he'd just have to let Zayn say whatever he had to himself.  
  
 _No words said, Zayn walked Liam into his bedroom once again, pulling out a sketch from his back pocket before handing it over to Liam._  
  
Upon opening it Liam had been confused until Zayn had pulled down the neck of his shirt, displaying the pair of wings and lips that he'd gotten inked into his chest, "The too tattoo is what I decided I wanted to get. And um the feather under it," he's scratching nervously at the back of his neck before he continues to speak, "I designed for you to get. They're matching in a sense cause if you look closely at my tattoo there is a feather missing and your tattoo is the missing feather to my pair of wings."  
  
Liam feels his heart swell 5 times too big for his chest before he's pulling Zayn in by the hips, plopping him down onto his lap before he's kissing Zayn breathless for what feels like hours but is only a few minutes.  
  
"So I'm your missing feather?"  
  
Zayn laughs loudly at that, burying his face into Liam's neck before pulling away to look earnestly into Liam's eyes, "Yeah in context you are my missing feather. Without you I'm incomplete Li."  
  
That had been enough for Liam to pull Zayn in again, kissing him feverishly until he was a hot mess and was panting for more.  
  
It'd taken Liam merely minutes to get them both naked and the rest of the day was spent with two making love to each other multiple times as the sun began to set and the stars began to shine, but it was all lost to the two because they were so absorbed in each other that the only thing they paid any mind to was the way their bodies moved so perfectly together, how the contrast between their skin tones was more beautiful than different, how they are so in love that nothing else would ever matter.  
  
Liam pulls Zayn close to him as he settles back down onto the couch, a tray of food for them to share placed delicately on the coffee table as Zayn leans in to press a chaste kiss to his cheeks, jawline a bit scratchy from the stubble they are both spotting.

“Thanks babe. Don’t know what I’d do without you.” Zayn wraps his arms tightly around Liam as they cuddle up on the couch again.

Liam buries his face into Zayn’s soft raven hair, “Crash and burn probably.” He laughs softly before he’s reaching forward and bringing the tray closer to them, warm pasta resting in a bowl as Liam twirls a fork around it before guiding it up towards Zayn’s mouth.

Zayn’s eyebrow arches but he opens his mouth obediently, smirking once he’s swallowed the food, “Feeding me now huh?”

Liam just shrugs, stuffing some pasta into his own mouth before offering Zayn more, “Got to take care of you. Besides you’re too lazy anyways, you’d beg me to feed either way.”

Zayn thinks it over before he’s shrugging sheepishly as well, knowing full well that Liam’s right.

It takes them about 20 minutes to finish up their food, falling back against the couch as they rub at their full stomachs.

Liam’s mom has always admired Zayn, fawning over his good looks and always complimenting his intellectualness, but she’s walked in on them sleeping or cuddled up together more than once and she never fails to remind Liam of how Zayn is sort of cat like at times, curling up to or around Liam until he’s comfortable enough, his face scrunching up as he yawns, looking almost feline like yet still so beautiful.

He can see what his mother means because Zayn is pawing at his chest, yawning softly as he makes himself comfortable on top of Liam, wrapping his arms around him in a tight grip that is warm and reassuring, a hold Liam always relaxes into.

Liam’s laughing along with one of Joey’s stupid antics on screen when he chances a look down to see Zayn fast asleep on his chest, mouth curled into a delicate smile as his eyelashes bat softly against his cheeks, a beautiful sight that Liam always feels so lucky to experience.

Their couch may be comfortable but he’s always noticed how restless Zayn gets sleeping on it so he gently picks Zayn up bridal style, carrying him over to their bedroom before he’s slowly lowering him down onto the bed, pushing away the hair from his forehead before pressing a kiss to the skin there.

He’s turning to walk away when he feels a hand grab his own, Zayn smiling sleepily at him when he turns his head around, “Don’t leave me Li. Cuddle please?”

It all sounds like a bunch of gibberish but he’s spent so long with Zayn and his sleepy ways that he’s been able to decipher every garbled word that falls out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

The tugging on his hand continues so Liam relents, sliding in behind Zayn and wrapping him up tightly in his arms. He presses a kiss to the skin behind Zayn’s ear and he hears a hum leave Zayn’s mouth, a smile gracing those beautiful lips as his breathing begins to even out again.

Liam’s always admired Zayn’s ability to fall asleep quickly and at any given moment in any given place, a skill Liam wishes he embodied as well but sadly doesn’t. But there’s always an upside to it all; being able to trace his eyes over Zayn’s every feature, appreciate his boyfriend for the beauty that he is while he waits for sleep to overtake him as well.

He decides to do the same now because there is no way he could fall asleep right now, not with how warm Zayn is in his arms, how high off of love he feels right now, it’s just going to keep him up rather than let him sleep, not that he’s complaining.

Zayn’s always been a deep sleeper so even the slightest touches to his body have never been enough to wake him up, something Louis still balks at because he’d spent years with Zayn and he’s never had as much success as Liam does with waking Zayn up in the morning.

Liam traces his fingers over the visible tattoos on Zayn’s body, lips leaving kisses to the tattoo on his neck, and he wraps his arms tightly around Zayn’s stomach, Zayn wringing their hands together in his sleep, a dreamy smile splitting his face as he curls closer into Liam’s embrace.

Years ago Liam would have probably laughed, would not have believed someone if they’d said that he’d get to have Zayn like this because how could he be that lucky? But now that he gets to hold Zayn close in his arms, love the man for every wonderful aspect he embodies, Liam just smiles and burrows deeper against said man because fuck, he can now.


	8. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only been 3 years and it's already felt like a lifetime with Liam, and Zayn realizes that it's time for him to pop the question to the man he loves the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, so much love and thanks to every single person that has stayed true to me and this developing fic, always coming back and leaving me sweet comments! You lot are the reason why I write and will continue to because you all, and Ziam, make me extremely happy beyond what words can describe.
> 
> I really do hope that every single one of you thoroughly enjoy this chapter because I had a blast writing it, shed a few tears here and there, but it's so full of fluff that it'll leave you all with a smile on your face.
> 
> So much love, and enjoy! xx
> 
> Let me know what you all think, it would mean so much! :)

They say that you know when you've met the person that you want to spend the rest of your life with. Your world ultimately stops and that person is the one thing that makes sense to you; you're so in love that they're all that matters and you want them and only them for as long as you can possibly have them and you realize that they may just be your true love, your everything, and your future.  
  
Zayn remembers feeling that way the minute his lips had touched Liam's for the first time, and he hasn't thought differently in the past 3 years that they've been together.  
  
He's spent almost every moment thanking every higher force that brought him and Liam together, grateful beyond words for having the chance to be so in love with someone who makes him so happy, makes him feel so loved and safe, his own version of home that is all hard muscle, broad chest, yet warm brown eyes with a beautiful smile that makes Zayn a little dizzy, intoxicated beyond belief whenever he's around Liam.  
  
He feels like he's in a cliché love story where everything just works out, that they were destined to be together, and though they've had their fair share of arguments they've always been able to get past every single one.  
  
Louis and Harry always refer to them as the married couple, how they're domestic beyond belief, practically living the white picket fence life together and it's about time that they think about tying the knot.  
  
Zayn gets nervous when that topic is brought up, always turning to look at Liam, afraid to see hesitance and uncertainty in his eyes, but he always gets a shy smile and twinkling eyes in return, enough for Zayn to know that yeah, Liam really does like when Louis and Harry talk about them like that.  
  
Zayn has been contemplating a lot of things since then, the look on Liam's face a driving force that finally has him sitting up and realizing that Liam is the person he knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with, waking up to his beautiful face, being able to glance down at their hands and see matching silver bands shining back at him, the image enough to bring tears to Zayn's eyes and a warmth to his chest that further proves that it is the right decision to make.  
  
It's what causes Zayn to rush out of their apartment, sending Liam a quick text at work that he's headed over to Louis and Harry's for a bit, practically throwing on some decent clothes and hopping into the car before speeding over to their house.  
  
It's probably the look on Zayn's face that has Louis' mouth falling shut as his eyes widen, practically pulling Zayn inside before sitting him down in the family room.  
  
Louis plops down next to Zayn, concerned eyes trained on him, "Zee everything okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost."  
  
Zayn mutely nods as he thinks of the right way to tell Louis what he's thinking.  
  
As Zayn goes to open his mouth, Harry walks into the room, sitting down next to Zayn on the sofa before pulling him in for a hug, "Hey Zayn."  
  
Zayn only smiles in return but even then Harry can see something's wrong, just like Louis could. They share a glance before Harry's resting a hand onto Zayn's shoulder, "Everything okay?"  
  
All Zayn does is nod in return so Harry prods on, "Does this have to do with Liam then?"  
  
Zayn snaps his head up at Liam's name, Louis and Harry sharing another worried glance before Louis speaks up, "So it is about him. What's wrong? Everything okay between you guys?"  
  
And now Zayn can't help but laugh because he realizes that he's scared the crap out of Louis and Harry, "We're perfect actually."  
  
Harry quirks an eyebrow at him while Louis' become furrowed, "Then why do you seem so shaken?"  
  
Zayn's heart starts to beat a little faster at the confession he's about to make, "Well, I was just sitting at home thinking about things and I realized that," he takes a deep breath, nerves eating away at his heart once again, "I want to ask Liam to marry me."  
  
"Fuck yes, we won!" Louis pumps his fist up in the air while Harry shakes his head fondly at him  
  
Zayn stares at them confused because what the hell are they on about?  
  
Harry ignores him as he glances at Louis, "Well, looks like Niall owes us 50 pounds Lou."  
  
Zayn sits there bewildered before he's gawking at them, "You lot bet on when I'd ask Liam to marry me!?"  
  
"Well it was a more general thing actually." Harry's scratching at the back of his neck while Louis glances down sheepishly, "Louis and I thought one of you would ask in these next two months while Niall was convinced you'd wait till Liam's birthday to ask him."  
  
Zayn sits there a little stunned before his mind churns around a bit, "Wait, Niall doesn't think Liam will ask me?" Shit.  
  
He turns to look at Harry because if anyone knows Liam better than anyone it's Harry, "Am I making the wrong choice, would he not ask me? Shit, would he say no?"  
  
Worst case scenarios ring through Zayn's mind but he's pulled out of his thoughts when he feels a comforting hand at the back of his neck.  
  
He looks up to see Harry smiling widely at him, "That boy is so in love with you I'm surprised he hasn't popped the question yet."  
  
"Then why does Niall think I'm going to ask and not Liam?"  
  
Louis shakes his head while Harry just rolls his eyes fondly, "Liam may be pretty confident but when it comes to things like this he shies away easily. I mean it took him so long just to even talk to you before you both started dating remember?"  
  
Zayn nods as Harry continues on, "Besides, Niall knows you and that's why he thought you'd be the one to make the first move, especially after you asked Liam to move in with you, he just got the timing wrong."  
  
Before Zayn can interject with another paranoid question Harry barrels onwards, "But as Liam's best mate I expected him to be the one to ask you because I'm always teasing him about how domestic you lot are, practically being a married couple, and he'll always look up with this look of wonder in his eyes and that's when I started to think that he may be thinking about proposing."  
  
Zayn smiles at warmly at Harry before he turns to Louis, "What did you think?"  
  
"Well if I am being completely honest which I tend to be most of the time," he says earning him an eye roll from both Harry and Zayn which he ignores, "I would say that as your best mate I've just been waiting for you to do the deed already. You look so beyond infatuated with him that after you guys spent a year together I was expecting the news."  
  
Zayn blushes bright red at that, knowing full well what Louis is going on about. He remembers how he spent so many nights droning on and on about Liam, either drunk or sober, but most of the time both. Louis had slapped him once because he couldn't stand how nauseatingly in love Zayn was, but mostly so he'd finally get Zayn to shut up.  
  
Harry regards him with a quizzical expression before it softens into one of admiration, Liam always doing the same with him and it's crazy how alike Liam and Harry are but they've grown up together, if anyone could handle them it'd be each other.  
  
He's pulled out of his thoughts when Louis starts clapping his hands together excitedly, "So Zayn, how are you planning this proposal then?"  
  
Zayn glances down at his lap, fingers twisting together nervously before he opens his mouth and fills Louis and Harry in, almost sure that they'll have told Niall before he even gets a chance to himself.

~

"Zayn darling, I'm so glad that you decided to have this joint family dinner tonight." Karen pulls him into a tight embrace, one he melts in to easily because Karen reminds him so much of his own mother and he probably loves her just as much.  
  
Liam smiles warmly at him over his father's shoulder while Zayn squeezes Karen closer to him, knowing full well how excited she is for what he has planned, "I thought it was time that it happened, although Mum and you already get on so well."  
  
Karen blushes a bright pink as she lovingly pats Zayn's chest, tears already filling her eyes and all Zayn wants to do is wrap her up into a hug because he hates seeing her like this.  
  
He remembers making the trip to Wolverhampton just a few days prior, a day after he'd talked to Louis and Harry. He'd made an excuse to Liam before he'd hopped into his car and made the trip to see Liam's parents.  
  
They'd been surprised to see Zayn, especially since Liam was nowhere in sight, but just like always they'd welcomed him in swiftly, offering him tea as they asked him questions about how things were going before they'd all settled comfortably in the living room.

 _"So I actually came over today for a specific reason though I have been wanting to see you guys for a while now but work has kept me and Li too busy," Zayn smiles warmly at Geoff and Karen, the two laughing softly to themselves._ __  
  
Karen rests a hand on Zayn's arm before asking, "So what was that reason then?"  
  
Zayn looks up at her, searches her eyes and only finds love and genuine trust for him a he stares into them, and he glances at Geoff to see him smiling proudly at him and he knows he's making the right decision, he wants these two in his life for as long as he can keep them.  
  
"I know this is going to seem really formal and traditional but," he takes a deep breath, relaxing his nerves once again before continuing, "I came here today to ask the two of you for permission to ask your son to marry me."  
  
Karen breathes in a gasp while Geoff's eyes widen, and Zayn isn't sure how to feel about that reaction. They're silent for a few moments before Karen is throwing herself at him, pulling him into a right embrace which he relaxes into because it feels like a yes.  
  
"Of course you have our permission darling!" Karen is pulling away to wipe tears from her cheek, Geoff sitting down next to Zayn before pulling him into an embrace as well.  
  
Geoff pulls back to place a hand on Zayn's shoulder, a crinkly eyed smile, same as Liam's, brightening his entire face as he regards Zayn, "We wouldn't want any other man with our Liam."  
  
Zayn can hear the little choke of a breath in Geoff's voice, can see the tears rimming at his eyes and he's so glad that he's brought a smile to their faces, that they deem him worthy enough to marry their son.  
  
Zayn smiles warmly at both of them, a small wetness generating in his eyes because the Payne's just have that emotional effect, "Thank you for saying yes. I love your son more than I could really ever describe and it just didn't feel right for me to propose without your consent."  
  
Karen smacks playfully at his shoulder, a teasing glint in her eye as a soft smile spreads across her face, "You should have known we would say yes sweetheart, from the minute you stepped into this house the first time we met you, Geoff and I knew, Nicola and Ruth as well, that you were going to join our family; it was just a matter of when."  
  
And that had stopped Zayn short because he's nothing like Liam; all smiles and warmth, a loving personality with a heart of gold. He's not like Liam in the way that he makes such a good impression on everyone that no one ever has any bad things to say about him because Liam just has that charm about him, one Harry seems to embody as well but that's probably something the two have traded off on with their everlasting friendship.  
  
Zayn is more smoldering eyes and sharp features, quiet and withdrawn but caring all the same. He has a heart that he wears on his sleeve and he's protective of everyone he loves. It's something he's proud of, something people seem to pick up on, and Liam never fails to remind him of how nurturing he is when it comes to his family and friends.  
  
It had been a refreshing experience the first time he'd met the Payne's, his nerves and sweaty palms that Liam teased him for not mattering because Liam's family had to include some of the most wonderful people he has ever gotten the chance to meet, a second family apart from his own that he melts so easily in to.  
  
Ruth and him are easily able to banter with one another, while Nicola teases him endlessly about everything and anything, Karen being a motherly figure to him who reminds him so much of his own mom because they're both so loving and warm and so so caring, and Geoff who treats Zayn like he's always been part of the family, proudly nodding at him as if to say thank you for making my son happy.  
  
Zayn's always felt at home with the Payne's and he's already etched each and every one of them into his heart like an always and forever and if the way Liam is around Zayn's family is anything to go on, Zayn is pretty sure Liam's done the same.  
  
Zayn comes back to himself as he chuckles softly. Now it's just a matter of actually proposing to Liam, his heart speeding up too fast in his chest but it's not as much of a scary feeling as it is exciting.  
  
Back to the present where they're all still standing in the foyer of the Payne household, Zayn rubbing Karen's back to soothe her tears as she tries to keep them quiet, not wanting Liam to notice because of how easily concerned he gets.  
  
It’s inevitable though because Liam gets worried, his eyebrows becoming furrowed as he places a loving hand on his mom's shoulder, kissing her temple as she pulls away from Zayn to smile at him.  
  
"You okay mum?"  
  
Karen shakes her head, coming back to herself as the tears subside, a smile stretching across her face as she places a hand on Liam's chest, "Wonderful love. Sorry just thought of the first time you both came here together and couldn’t stop myself from getting a bit emotional."  
  
Zayn smiles adoringly at Karen before Liam swallows her up into a comforting hug, Geoff walking over to them before pulling Zayn into a warm hug of his own, "She hasn't stopped talking about tonight for days you know."  
  
A laugh bubbles out of his chest, Zayn glancing fondly at Karen before he and Geoff share a knowing smile, "I take it she's more excited about the proposal than I am?"  
  
Geoff bellows out a hearty laugh before patting Zayn's back, "Your mums haven't stopped calling each other since you told us. But I can definitely say your dad and I couldn't be happier that you’re finally doing this, it’s about time."  
  
Zayn's expression softens at that, remembering the look on his father's face when he'd told his family about proposing to Liam; it had been a fond look that was filled with pride and he'd hugged Zayn so tightly that it felt like he was a little boy again, bringing him back to all of those time his father congratulated him on another wonderful piece of art that they'd always hang up on the refrigerator as if it were some prized possession.  
  
"Let's join the others then, shall we?"  
  
Zayn nods before he and Geoff follow Liam and Karen into the living room, Nicola and Ruth bustling in and out with foods and drinks while the Malik clan all hoard around Zayn and Liam, hugging them while whispering pleasantries to the two boys until things are finally settled and they are all sat around together, just relaxing.  
  
Karen is all bright smiles and tinkling laughter throughout the night, more than once glancing between Zayn and Liam while her eyes become a bit misty, Trisha having to turn her attention back to something else so she doesn't burst into tears again because they really don't want Liam to know.  
  
Zayn had stashed the ring in his front pocket the minute he'd stepped onto the driveway, knowing full well that his memory was complete shit and he didn't want to forget the ring in his jacket which would be thrown carelessly onto Liam's bed upstairs, ultimately ruining the entire proposal for everyone.  
  
At some point Liam seems to realize that something is going on because he pulls Zayn aside after dinner, crowding them into an empty hallway.  
  
"Getting a little cheeky now aren't we Li? Our families are just in the other room." Zayn curls a hand around Liam's neck while the other plays with the loose strands of Liam's batman shirt.  
  
Liam blushes a bright pink, nosing at Zayn's neck before he's pulling back with inquiring eyes, "Zayn do you know why mum is always looking at us and getting all teary eyed because I've been noticing it all night and like it's me mum you know? I'm getting worried."  
  
Zayn stops his body from freezing up because if his plan is going to work he really can't let Liam have any doubts, because if anyone can read Zayn easily then it's Liam, "I don't know actually. I've noticed it too but didn't think too much into it. Your mum is lovely Li, she just loves you a lot."  
  
"Yeah well, she loves you just as much actually," Liam whispers it so quietly that Zayn only barely hears the words leave his mouth, but it makes his heart swell and he's lifting Liam's chin up with a finger, leaning in until their lips are pressed softly together in a gentle kiss.  
  
Liam wraps his arms tightly around Zayn's waist as Zayn's go around Liam's shoulders and they stay there pressed together for a while, lips moving slowly together as they arch into one another and it feels like love, home and a little bit of forever etched into every touch.  
  
They're broken out of their reverie when they hear a "Stop snogging already lovebirds, help clean the dishes," ring out into the air, undoubtedly from Ruth and they're both pulling away from each other slowly before making their way into the kitchen, heads tilted down as they walk over to the sink and begin rinsing all of the dishes that have accumulated over the night.  
  
Liam bumps his hip into Zayn's, his face scrunched up into a smile as he admires Zayn’s features.

He reaches up with soap filled fingers and cups Zayn's face in his hands, leaning down to press yet another gentle kiss to the soft pink lips that always taste like _home_ to him, no matter where they are or what they’re doing.  
  
Zayn's eyes close as soon as Liam's lips touch his and it’s crazy how they've spent 3 years together and every little kiss still feels like the first, still makes his heart beat a little faster while he feels a little dizzy from the feeling of it all.  
  
The dishes have been forgotten as their foreheads lay pressed together, a simple touch that speaks volumes to anyone who witnesses its.  
  
They hear a throat clearing behind them and turn to see Doniya standing in the archway, leaning against the wall as she smiles knowingly at both of them, "Hurry up now, we're all waiting for you."  
  
She leaves with a little bounce in her step, a wink to Zayn and a loving smile directed towards Liam.  
  
The two glance shyly at each other, blushes radiating bright against their cheeks but they get back to work so they don’t keep their families waiting too long.

The conversation abruptly cuts off the minute Zayn and Liam walk in, Zayn narrowing his eyes at everyone while Liam just looks around awfully confused.

Zayn really wants to kiss the out off of Liam’s lips but he knows that’d be a bit much right now, what with their families watching and the moment just isn’t right yet.

The doorbell rings and Nicola scampers up to answer it, everyone following her gaze until they hear a boisterous laugh fill the air and Liam’s eyes widen considerably, “Niall!?”

Louis shuffles into the living room, followed by Harry who has Niall in tow, the three smiling sheepishly at Liam while Zayn just shakes his head fondly at them, “Actually it is all of us Payne, no need to play favorites.”

“I- what? I’m sorry, what are you all doing here?” Liam isn’t trying to be rude but he hadn’t been expecting the other lads, he’s happy to see them obviously, but it’s a bit unexpected.

Louis plops down on the couch next to Waliyha who just rolls her eyes at him because they’ve always had a catty relationship but Zayn can see a hint of a smile on her face and it’s obvious the two love each other anyway, “Heard the families were getting together and your mum actually invited us Liam, we just hit a bit of traffic so we missed dinner.”

Zayn’s always admired Louis’ ability to lie so easily, though it’s caused them to fight numerous times, but tonight is a different scenario all together and he can see his mum smiling at him from the corner of his eye and the nerves are starting to build up once again.

Zayn slips his hand into Liam’s, their fingers interlocking on instinct as they walk over to occupy the empty space on the loveseat. He can hear Harry grumble lowly to himself as he’s pushed sideways to make more room but Niall’s just smiling brightly at them, his eyes twinkling with excitement as Louis just beams at him.

He knows it’s time because there is a soft murmur filling the room, everyone waiting for Zayn to fill the silence.

Zayn gets up, turning around before he’s winking lewdly at Liam, the latter blushing profusely before he’s making his way to the center of the room, everything feeling so cliché in the moment.

“So there was actually a reason why I wanted to have this dinner in the first place.” Zayn clears his throat before continuing, but this time looking straight at Liam, “Today marks three years that Liam and I have spent together, three amazing and memory filled years that I will probably cherish for a life time. But instead of going out to dinner like we usually do I thought we’d switch it up and celebrate it in a different way.”

Zayn slowly walks over to Liam, leaning down so he can grasps both of Liam’s hands in his own, a loving smile playing at his lips as his eyes roam over every part of Liam’s face, the bushy eyebrows, the cute button nose, the thick plump lips that are sinful yet so kissable, and the chocolate brown eyes he’s found himself falling deeper in love with as he stares into them.

Liam’s head is tilted to the side, a surprised expression on his face but he’s smiling brightly, a red hue tinting his cheeks and Liam’s always been shy when it comes to attention but Zayn loves the way he blushes and stammers, trips over his words and just sits there flustered with a silly smile on his face.

“Happy three years Li. Can’t believe you’ve been able to handle my whiny ass for all this time, and you don’t understand how much I love you for it. I still remember the day we officially met; I was pissed at Lou and you, who was a stranger at the time, brightened up my day with one little note and I didn’t know it then but I fell in love with you the first moment your eyes met mine. I know it sounds cheesy as hell but god I still remember that day more clearly than anything, it was probably the best day of my life. And since then you’ve been the sunshine that I’ve always need to make me feel better, your love for me is what lifts me up and makes me so confident in my work, and you’ve always been this constant weight in my heart and you’ve wriggled your way in and god I never want you to leave, okay?”

He takes a deep breath again because he’s already starting to feel a bit choked up, and he knows Liam can hear it in his voice but he only smiles before continuing on, “You’re this wonderful person, with such a genuine personality, and warm arms that give the best hugs and I could seriously live in your arms forever Li, I’m not even lying. You’re so determined and driven, caring and passionate about everything you do, you have a loving nature that always shines brightly when you’re around people you love, and I’ve really fallen in love with our little family of you, me and Lola, because you guys are my _home._ Every memory we’ve made, every moment we’ve shared, it’s all in here, “Zayn says pointing to his heart, placing Liam’s hand above it so he can feel how fast it’s beating, “And only you can make my heart race that fast, only you. And I want this forever, I want you forever, and I’ve never wanted anything more than to have a future with you, to spend the rest of my life being able to wake up to your beautiful face, and fall asleep tucked safely into your arms and I want to grow old with you and still make love because I will never love anyone more than I love you babe.”

Zayn gets down on one knee, his hand reaching into his pocket to pull out the beautiful silver band that he’d picked out only 3 days ago, before he’s holding it up and smiling nervously at Liam. He can hear the collective gasp of everyone around him but in this moment all he can see is Liam, who’s eyes have widened while tears have already begun to stream down his face, “Will you, Liam James Payne, please do me the honor of marrying me and making me happiest man on Earth?”

Seconds seem to pass by slowly but then Liam’s nodding his head furiously, a grin stretching across his face as surges forward to capture Zayn lips in a bruising kiss, “Of course I will you donut.”

Zayn feels the tears running down his cheeks as his eyes become clouded, his heart singing with joy as he slips the silver band onto Liam’s finger, the sound of applause and cheering echoing through the room as everyone celebrates.

Zayn feels arms wrap around him, and he smells his mother’s perfume before he even sees her, “My baby, I can’t believe you’re engaged. Sweetheart I’m so happy for you.”

And Zayn feels the tears staining his t-shirt but he holds his mom closer because this is a big moment for both of them, his mother being an anchor to him and reminding him that this is all real and that he’s engaged to the one man he’s ever loved more than anything.

As soon as his mom pulls away, Karen is bustling up and wrapping him into a tight embrace, her face already red and blotchy from her tears but she’s smiling into the crook of his neck and he can’t help the smile that sweeps across his face in return, “Thank you Zayn. Thank you for making my son happy. I can’t wait till the day you’re officially a part of this family.”

He feels a warmth spread in his chest at those words because he’s always being thanked for making Liam happy but he’s never been able to express how happy Liam makes him until now, his mum always teasing him about it, gushing to Liam about how in love Zayn is anytime they talk either in person or on the phone.

They spend the next half an hour being congratulated by their respective families and three stooges of friends, and there are more tears and laughter, hugs and kisses that have them blushing a bright red, and it’s a little overwhelming for the two as they look at one another, shy smiles gracing their faces as they slip out of the living room and make their way into Liam’s room for a little peace and quiet.

They sit down on Liam's bed, the silence more comforting than awkward between them considering the precious events that just took place.  
  
"We're engaged now, yeah?" Liam's head is ducked down, but there's a smile pulling at his cheeks and it's making Zayn's heart sore to know he made Liam this happy.  
  
He brushes his hand over Liam's lap, sliding his fingers into the gap between Liam's before squeezing it, "Yeah babe we are."  
  
They both stare at the ring that glows a bit from the light in the room, the two entranced by the meaning behind it all.  
  
Liam's the first one to look up, catching Zayn's eyes in a heated gaze, and Zayn knows that everyone is downstairs and could walk in on them any minute but he doesn't care because nothing is going to stop him from doing unquestionable things to his fiancé right now, that word itself having a nice ring to it in Zayn's mind.  
  
Liam seems to feel the same because he's wrapped his hands around Zayn's waist and pulling him closer until he's nestled onto his lap, legs bracketing Liam's hips as he moves around a bit to get comfortable. Zayn's fingers interlock loosely around Liam's neck, the skin warm to the touch and Zayn can feel Liam's heart beat speed up.

They lean in simultaneously, lips locking in a kiss that grows more passionate with every movement of their body. It feel like an eternity has passed before they pull away from each other, foreheads pressed together as they close their eyes and bask in the feeling of each other, in the high from the events of the night, but mostly just from holding each other close at that very moment.

Zayn nuzzles deep into Liam’s embrace, strong hands cupping the small of his back as his fingers play with the short strands of hair at the back of Liam’s neck, and Zayn could stay like this forever, safe and warm in Liam’s lap, pressed close to the man he loves as they sit there in a silence that speaks louder than words because that’s how Zayn and Liam work; their actions always speaking louder than words.

They’re so caught up in the moment that they don’t hear the soft knock on Liam’s door, too captivated by each other. The door opens and Nicola walks in, only to stop short when she sees the moment Zayn and Liam are sharing.

They turn to look at her, embarrassed smiles stretching across their faces, but all she can do is offer them a watery smile in return because she’s never gotten to witness how they really are when it’s just them, but what she’d walked in on had to have been the most precious thing she’d ever seen; the two pressed close together, Zayn’s forehead resting against Liam’s as their eyes lay closed to enjoy the feeling for as long as they could without interruption.

She wipes at her eyes, glancing fondly at the two before delivering the message she’d been sent up to tell them, “Everyone’s calling you back down, don’t want the engaged couple to stow away together for too long.” Her voice cracks a bit on the word engaged because her she’s just so happy for her baby brother, that he’s engaged to the best man any of them could have ever asked to bring into their lives, and she’s so proud and emotional, just like any older sister would be.

Zayn and Liam share a look, a bit taken aback by Nicola’s demeanor but Zayn understands where she’s coming from, shaking his head softly at Liam before climbing off of his lap and offering him a hand to take.

Liam smiles lovingly at him, taking his outstretched hand into his own before pulling Zayn in close again, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips and forehead, nuzzling their noses together before pulling away and tugging them through the door.

Zayn can feel the ring on Liam’s finger brush against the skin of his own from where their hands are tightly intertwined, a feeling he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to but spreads a warmth across his entire chest none the less when he thinks about it, and he’s ready to show off his _fiancé_ to the entire world.


	9. The Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some shameless smut between Zayn and Liam because they just can't keep their hands off of each other, especially since they're now engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support of this fic, it means the world to me!
> 
> I know there isn't any proper angst but I just can't with this fic idea. I've been going through a lot and this fic was my safe place away from all that and I just needed this fluff in my life so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Let me know what you all think, much love to you all, and please enjoy! xx

"Sorry babe but there is no way that you can win a game of ping pong against me." Liam is staring intently at Zayn, just waiting for him to argue back because this is how they are, they push and pull, in all good fun and a huge amount of love, but they love a bit of competition.  
  
Zayn just smirks at his fiancé, "We'll see about that Li, don't underestimate me that much. It hurts, right here." He points at his heart with a pout on his face, one Liam has fallen victim to many times before.  
  
Liam just rolls his eyes fondly before picking up a paddle and handing one of to Zayn while pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Not going to work, baby."  
  
Zayn just shrugs, eyes glinting with a hint of mischievousness before he's making his way over to the other side of the ping pong table.  
  
They've been engaged for 6 months now, the wedding taking place in just under 3 and to be honest they are already so fried from all the late nights, the shopping, and just listening to their moms go on about every detail of the wedding that they try to take as much recreational time out as possible to just spend together or with the other lads so they don't feel too swamped with everything.  
  
Their game room in the apartment tends to be their safe haven on days like these, filled with a sound system and shelves full of video games and movies, a ping pong and fuse ball table on one side while they have a comfortable seating area on the other side.  
  
They'd been talking about the time that Liam had beat Louis 21-5 the last time they'd played ping pong to which Zayn had said that he could easily beat Liam, and Liam had gotten a bit surprised until a smirk had passed over his face, "You think so?"  
  
Zayn had crossed his arms defiantly, "Easily."  
  
And now they're standing across from each other, hitting the ball back and forth to warm up because Liam thinks Zayn needs the practice to beat him, the confident little twat.  
  
Zayn rolls his eyes fondly at Liam, a slight contempt in the gesture as the latter just smirks at him, "I don't need practice Li, I'm not that bad."  
  
"Never said you were," Liam smiles sweetly at him before adding, "Just not as good as me."  
  
And fuck there he goes again, knowing exactly what to say to bring out the competitive side of Zayn. It's should annoy him that Liam knows him well enough to be able to do that but they're getting married for fucks sake, they're going to know everything there is to know about each other.  
  
"Ready babe?" Liam bouncing the ball on his paddle as he glances over at Zayn.  
  
Zayn just nods back, twirling the paddle in his hand as he regards Liam with a pinched expression, "Been ready. Think it might have been you that needed the practice."  
  
Liam lets out a wounded sound but comes back to himself just as fast, eyes narrowed playfully as he gets ready to hit the ball.  
  
The serve is slice, one Zayn had expected coming, so he hits it back over with ease, adding a bit of spin on it for good measure and Liam's leaning across the table to get it but he ends up hitting it into the net.  
  
Zayn straightens up, blowing at his paddle as if it were a gun he'd just fired from, "Hit and score."  
  
Liam's eyes narrow and his shoulders straighten up as he regards Zayn before he's throwing the ball into the air again to start the next point.  
  
As they play, Zayn consistently racking up points as they go, Liam's becoming frustrated because no one, not even Zayn should be able to beat him at this because he's practiced way too damn hard and he doesn't need the other lads, especially Louis, teasing him about losing a game to his fiancé.

Zayn notices how frustrated Liam is getting, how his face is turning that shade of red that Zayn loves to arouse from him, whether it be through the sweet nothings he whispers into Liam’s ear or the filthy yet loving things he presses into Liam’s skin as the make love.

He knows that he’s being a complete prick but Liam had started this little competition and Zayn is going to be the one to end it, proving to Liam that yes he is good enough to beat him because by now Liam should know that he should never underestimate his abilities.

It’s 20-13, match point, and they’ve been rallying back and forth for what seems like minutes and the two are so concentrated that they seem to be able to return every ball the other hits. Zayn decides that it’s time to finish the match already so with a twist of his wrist the ball is skimming over the net and hitting the other side of the table before making impact with Liam’s chest.

In an act of dramatics Liam collapses onto the floor as if he was wounded, Zayn bursting out in laughter as he drops the paddle onto the table before making his way over to where Liam is laying down, eyes closed as he holds his chest.

Deciding to play along Zayn crouches down next to Liam, hand covering Liam’s while the other caresses the side of Liam’s face, “What’s wrong baby? You hurt?”

Liam just nods, eyes opening as he stares into Zayn’s, “You hit me really hard.”

“Want me to kiss it better then?”

Liam just nods again moving to interlock their hands which are resting on his chest as he points at the spot, “Right there.”

Zayn leans in slowly before kissing the spot where Liam had pointed to before he feels himself falling over, Liam’s arm going around his waist as he’s maneuvered around so he’s lying on top of Liam.

Liam smiles softly at him, a sheepish blush spreading across his face as he gazes up at Zayn, “Hi.”

And Zayn can’t help it, he leans down to press a soft kiss to Liam’s plump lips, “Hey you.”

“So you beat me huh?” Liam’s bottom lip juts out in an adorable pout, Zayn leaning in again to kiss it away before pulling back and nodding.

“Yeah I did, told you I could.”

Liam’s fingers skate up Zayn’s back, sliding under the thin material of his t-shirt before flattening against the skin at his lower back, “Can’t believe you did babe.”

Zayn smiles to himself before he’s laying his head down to rest on Liam’s chest, “Yeah and since I won I think I should get a prize.”

Liam’s eyebrows quirk up as he looks down at Zayn, “Which would be?”

“Victory sex obviously.” Zayn’s eyes begin to darken as a sultry expression flits across his face, and it’s how him and Liam are, finding any excuse to go it like rabbits, or so Louis says, but they don’t really care because they’ve always had a hard time keeping their hands off of each other.

Suddenly Zayn feels his world flip around before he’s pinned underneath Liam’s body, the latter grinding their crotches together as he leans in to nip and bite at Zayn’s neck, leaving a dark purple bruise in his wake that is a stunning contrast to Zayn’s tan skin.

“How is it that you can say something like that and I’m already so hard for you?” Zayn can feel Liam’s length pressed against his own and there’s so much friction but not enough with their clothes holding them apart.

Zayn’s hands run up Liam’s back, bringing the shirt up with him and Liam gets the hint before he’s sitting up and yanking it off. Zayn’s fingers traces over the contours of Liam’s chest, moving down to his well-defined torso and back up in a soothing pattern, “It’s going to be almost 4 years together babe, I should know these things.” He leans forward before pressing a kiss to Liam’s stomach, teeth leaving a bruise on the skin before he pulls back again, a slight smirk on his face, “Besides, you’re always hard for me.”

Liam lets out a throaty groan before he’s surging down and capturing Zayn’s lips in a bruising kiss, tongue licking into Zayn’s mouth before he’s biting on his bottom lip until it’s red and swollen.

His hands move down before he’s lifting Zayn’s shirt off of his chest, spreading his hands across the expanse of beautiful skin laid out in front of him the minute Zayn’s shirt is off. He licks around Zayn’s nipples, sucking on them until Zayn’s whining, fingers tangled in Liam’s hair as he pulls at it from the pleasure of Liam’s mouth.

“Liam, fuck, pants off now. I _need_ to feel you.” Zayn’s hands are grasping at Liam’s zipper, fingers sliding it down before Liam’s slithering out of them, hands going to Zayn’s joggers and pulling them off in one quick tug.

Zayn’s erection is already tenting his boxers and Liam leans down to suck at it through the fabric, earning a low moan from Zayn’s mouth before he’s being pulled up and into a fiery kiss that is all tongues and bit of teeth yet so filthy that Liam can feel his body thrum from the pleasure.

Zayn’s hands travel down Liam’s back, fingers dipping into the contours and tracing over muscles before his fingers spread across the cotton clad area of Liam’s bum, squeezing it tightly in his grasp, earning a gasp from Liam and a guttural moan to be pressed into his neck.

Liam grinds down against Zayn’s hips, their erections sliding together with more friction than before and their pre come is already staining the material of their boxers but Liam’s body is thrumming with energy and he just wants Zayn right now.

He kisses his way down Zayn’s chest before his teeth bite down on the elastic strap of Zayn’s grey boxers and he’s slowly, yet seductively pulling them down Zayn’s legs before they’re finally off and Zayn’s erection has sprung free and rests against his stomach looking swollen and red, dripping heavily with pre come as Zayn looks down at him with hooded eyes.

Liam palms himself through his boxers, trying to relieve some of the pleasure he feels but his mouth is already watering from the sight of Zayn’s cock and he’s hovering over it, eyes on Zayn, before he lowers his head down inch by inch, lips wrapping tightly around Zayn’s prick before he’s taking him in farther until Zayn is hitting the back of his throat.

He licks around the head before sucking Zayn down to the root again, head bobbing as his hands continue to pump Zayn slowly. He’s humming around Zayn’s dick as Zayn himself has his head thrown back in pleasure, fingers twisted tightly into Liam’s hair as he lets out moan after moan, eyes squeezed shut because Liam is honestly really good at giving blowjobs.

Liam lifts his mouth off of Zayn’s prick with a soft pop before he’s leaning back over Zayn and pressing a kiss to his lips, Zayn’s tongue darting into his mouth and tasting himself, a hum of approval leaving his mouth and entering Liam’s.

Zayn’s fingers tug at Liam’s boxers, pulling them down until Liam is able to extract himself from them and then they’re pressed together again, head to toe, skin to skin.

With a  buck of his hips, Zayn slides their erections together again, the skin on skin contact making the feeling a lot more stimulating and pleasurable as the head of their cocks catch and breathy moans leave each other’s mouths as their foreheads stay pressed together, sweat already accumulating on their bodies.

“Liam please, just fuck me already, I need you so bad.” Zayn’s eyes are blown wide as their hips grind together and Liam just nods eyes never leaving Zayn’s as he makes his way down between Zayn’s legs, fingers sliding between Zayn arse and circling around his hole.

His hands go to hold the back of Zayn’s thighs, pushing them upwards until Zayn’s legs are in the air and he rests them on his shoulders so his hole is right in front of his face, pink and puckering and looking absolutely perfect for him.

Liam leans forward before slowly licking a stripe up the area, Zayn’s back arching as a moan rips out of his chest and Liam smiles against the skin on the inside of Zayn’s thigh.

He turns his head back as he’s flattening his tongue, licking at his hole again before slowly pushing into Zayn’s waiting warmth, the latter groaning and grabbing at the carpet, fingers clenching white as his mouth opens in a soundless moan.

Liam slides his tongue in deeper, working up a rhythm of in and out as his fingers clench tightly around Zayn’s thighs that quiver on his shoulders, Zayn’s body shaking from the pleasure thrumming through his veins.

The musky smell is something he’s gotten used to, come to love because it has a distinct _Zayn_ smell to it, but it’s worth dealing with when Zayn’s turning his face and pressing it into the carpet, moaning louder and louder with every thrust of Liam’s tongue which is enough proof that he’s enjoying this but Liam needs to get off and he just needs to be inside Zayn, now.

He pulls his tongue out, licking a few swipes at Zayn’s still clenching hole before he’s letting them fall to rest around Liam’s hips as he hovers over Zayn again, pressing two fingers against Zayn’s lips to which the latter opens his mouth, tongue swiveling around the digits as he lubricates them and Liam’s eyes grow darker with lust at seeing Zayn like this.

He pulls his fingers out of Zayn’s mouth, slowly trailing them down his body before he’s circling them around Zayn’s hole, “Ready babe?”

Zayn just nods as he pulls Liam’s head forward with a hand on his neck, lips attacking his in a breathy kiss as Liam pushes his first finger in past the ring of muscles until they’re knuckle deep, moving them in a slow in and out motion until he can feel Zayn loosening up a bit. He then he adds a second finger, scissoring and spreading them as he probes deeper and deeper to find that bundle of nerves inside of Zayn that will turn him into a whimpering mess, ready to beg for it, ready to beg Liam to fuck him.

Liam’s got a third finger in when Zayn starts to rock down on them, needy little whimpers leaving his mouth as he presses sloppy kisses to Liam’s neck, “Liam please, just get on with it.”

It shouldn’t happen but Liam laughs into the crook of Zayn’s neck before he’s pulling his fingers out and aligning his cock to Zayn’s entrance. He leans forward to capture Zayn’s lips in a gentle kiss and begins to push into him slowly, Zayn’s eyes screwing shut at the stretch before Liam bottoms out and stays still to give Zayn time to adjust.

It takes a few seconds but then Zayn’s hands are interlocking behind Liam’s neck and his legs hook around Liam’s waist as he probes him in deeper.

Liam gets the message because he pulls out slowly before pushing back in with one smooth thrust, Zayn’s back arching as he feels Liam move inside of him, the stretch becoming more pleasurable than painful.

Liam’s knees begin to turn red as they dig into the carpet and he has no doubt in his mind that Zayn’s back is probably full of red marks from the carpet and not only from Liam’s nails.

With all the energy he can muster up, Liam wraps Zayn’s legs tightly around his waist before lifting him up into his arms.

The position change causes Liam to sink deeper into Zayn as Zayn’s body sags downwards and they both groan at the feeling, Zayn’s head tipping back as a moan passes through his lips, Liam’s head lulling forward to rest against Zayn’s collarbone as he lets out a groan against it, the feeling of Zayn warm and tight around him invading his senses and making him want to drive into that heat as much as he can.

His first thought is the wall, but mostly because it's the closest thing to them so with his arms secure around Zayn's waist he pushes him up against it and starts to thrust into him mercilessly.  
  
Zayn let's out little _ahs_ of pleasure, his fingers digging into the skin of Liam's shoulder and he can already feel the scratches start to tingle a bit on his back, a sure sign that Zayn's being pleasured and it makes Liam proud to know he can do that for Zayn.  
  
Liam leans forward to capture Zayn's bottom lip between his teeth, kissing away the pain before swallowing the filthy moans that fall out of Zayn's mouth, moving his lips down to the crevice between Zayn's shoulder and neck, sucking a bruise into the skin there before licking over it.  
  
Zayn wraps his legs tightly around Liam's hips as their hips grind together, and he's slipping down the wall from how slicked with sweat his back is and it's getting harder to keep a good hold on Liam but fuck he's trying, and with every upward thrust into him, Liam hikes him up higher and he sees stars behind his closed eyes.  
  
He feels himself being lifted again, opening his eyes to see Liam turning away from the wall and turning towards the _oh_ , the ping pong table, and he feels the cold surface against his back, hissing from the touch but Liam's kissing all over his face, down his neck and across his chest and he's started to really plow into Zayn as he entangles their fingers together and rests them above Zayn's head.  
  
Zayn's back arches off of the table, meeting Liam's chest before falling back down as he lets out moan after moan with every one of Liam's thrusts that hits right at his prostate, the pleasure consuming his every sense as his fingers clench down hard on Liam's, legs wrapping tighter around Liam's hips as he drives him in deeper.  
  
Liam's head lulls forward so it's resting against Zayn's shoulder, his hips still thrusting forward as he drives into Zayn as he turns his head so he's kissing along Zayn's collarbone, up his neck, across his jaw and up to his ear where he tugs at Zayn's earlobe between his teeth before pressing a kiss to the skin behind Zayn's ear, the latter practically mewling from the action as he turns his head to meet Liam's lips in a bruising kiss that leaves them breathless and panting.  
  
"Fuck Li, I'm so fucking close," Zayn's voice sounds completely wrecked, his words coming out in bits and pieces as feels the tightening in his body, his orgasm quickly approaching as Liam untangles one of their hands so he can pump Zayn into his release.  
  
Liam leans forward, breath warm against Zayn's ear as he whispers, "Come for me babe."  
  
It's all Zayn needs to hear before he's coming white hot between their pressed chests, shooting out onto Liam's hand as his body relaxes and goes a bit limp, a blissful smile spreading across his face as Liam keeps thrusting him through his post orgasm haze.  
  
Zayn's orgasm brings Liam to the edge as he feels Zayn tighten around him and after a few more messy thrusts into Zayn's warm heat he's releasing into him, mouth pressed to Zayn's throat as he muffles his groans into the skin there as he thrusts himself through his orgasm.  
  
"Liam? Zayn? Where the fuck are you- HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE HELL!?" Louis' eyes widen as he quickly turns around and covers them, mind completely scarred by the sight in front of him.  
  
Liam and Zayn try to scramble off of the table, falling over each other in their hurry before pulling on their clothes, cheeks a flaming red as they smile shyly at each other.  
  
Louis turns to them once they're fully dressed, eyes wide with his mouth gaping open, "I cannot believe I just saw that."  
  
Liam wraps an arm around Zayn's waist, smirking at Louis, "It's not our fault you decided to barge in without calling us or anything, it is our apartment."  
  
Definitely, Louis crosses his arms over his chest with a pout forming in his lips, "You twats were the one to give me a key here, didn't expect to walk in on you both shagging each other’s brains out."  
  
"We'd actually finished mind you." Zayn's smiling, eyes crinkled at the side as he squeezes Liam's hip from where his fingers are digging into the material of his shirt.  
  
Louis just closes his eyes, head shaking as he walks out of the room, "I'm not going in there till you fumigate the room. And clean that table, Jesus."  
  
Liam laughs loudly after Louis, turning so he can pull Zayn in close by the waist.  
  
Zayn's arms wrap around Liam's shoulder as he leans in, pressing a chaste kiss to Liam's plump lips before nuzzling their noses together.  
  
They walk out of the room hand and hand, cheeks still aflame from their previous activity, no doubt in their mind that Louis has probably already told Niall and Harry.  
  
Louis' sitting on the couch, head in his hands before it shoots up to look at them, "Harry and Niall are absolutely horrified mind you both, terrible friends you are."  
  
Zayn rolls his eyes fondly, pushing at Louis' shoulder before sitting down on the couch next to him, Liam on Louis' other side.  
  
The two simultaneously lean forward before wrapping Louis up in a hug.  
  
Louis, the arse, fights back for a bit before relenting and melting into the hug, "You two smell like sex and cum."  
  
And the three burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation before Liam's getting up to go to the kitchen, walking back out a few minutes later with 3 beers.  
  
Louis breaks out into a smile as he all but yanks a bottle out of Liam's hand, "Cheers on you mate."  
  
Liam smiles back, falling onto the couch next to Zayn before pulling him in close to press a kiss to Zayn's temple.  
  
The door to the apartment opens, Harry and Niall bustling in all loud and boisterous, the description of their friendship, before they're walking into the kitchen and coming out with their own beers, already knowing the place like the back of their hands.  
  
"You filthy animals, you lot." Niall shakes his head at them fondly, but there's a cheeky smile on his face like he's proud of them and it makes the two smile shyly at each other as they feel a warmth spread over their chests.  
  
Harry just blatantly stares at them, a little awestruck and a little disturbed, but they've caught him and Louis in worse situations so they are really at no liberty to talk.  
  
The rest of the night goes on like any other the five spend together, lots of talking, too much drinking but a whole lot of fun, and that's exactly where Liam and Zayn want to be; together with each other with their best mates by their side.


	10. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Zayn finally tie the knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is about to come to an end, this being the last chapter before an adorably fluffy epilogue that I already have planned to write.
> 
> Thank you all so much for continuously following it, giving it so much love and just being the best people in the world to me. I wouldn't be writing if it weren't for all of you so thank you so so much!
> 
> I really hope you lot enjoy this chapter because it has to be one that really makes my heart grow bigger in my chest.
> 
> Love every single one of you with all of my being and I really hope you enjoy!
> 
> Leave comments and feedback please, it would mean the world! xx

There's an overcast of clouds, a sure sign of an impending rain shower, and there is a procession of people making their way into the small banquet hall that the Malik's and Payne's have rented out for their sons' marriage.  
  
The months leading up to the wedding had been stressful, their moms constantly on their backs about every little detail of the wedding, their sisters not being any help to them either, seeing as they were just as fixated on perfecting this wedding as their moms were.  
  
There'd been a discussion on the type of marriage ceremony they'd have, a traditional church wedding or a traditional Pakistani wedding. In the end Liam had sat them all down, Zayn included as he looked on curiously, before voicing his decision, "We're going to have a Pakistani ceremony, and that's my final decision. I want to give Zayn that and it would make me so happy if I could feel like a part of his culture even if it's just for that small portion of time."  
  
Trisha had begun to cry soon after while Yaseer looked at Liam proudly, an approving smile on his face when he’d stood up to embrace him, but Liam’s eyes had stayed trained on Zayn the entire time.  
  
Zayn had been rooted to his seat, absolutely floored by Liam's words, a strong surge of love rippling through his chest as he continued to gaze at Liam.  
  
Their gazes had stayed locked even as everyone gathered around to hug them, but Trisha had been the one to notice before she was ushering everyone out the door, a fond smile playing at her lips as she glanced between them.  
  
Once they were left alone it was like there was a magnetic connection pulling them towards each other, and once close enough Zayn had grabbed Liam's face in his hands before crushing their lips together in a fiery kiss that left them breathless and blushing.  
  
Zayn had rested his forehead against Liam's, eyes glassy with unshed tears as he pressed forward to nuzzle their noses together, "You'd really be okay with a traditional Pakistani ceremony?"  
  
"You donut," Liam had pressed a kiss to Zayn's nose, pulling him in closer until they were touching from head to toe, "I'd be okay with anything as long as I get to marry you. I want to make you happy and I know having a traditional ceremony from your culture is what you want. I love you and if that's what you want, then that's what I want."  
  
Zayn had let the tears fall then, Liam pressing the pads of his thumbs against his cheeks as he wiped each one away, leaving forward to press a gentle kiss to Zayn's lips in a promise of love.  
  
"I can't wait to marry you Li. I love you so much." Zayn had buried his face into the crook of Liam's neck as he spoke against the skin, a smile spreading across his face as the words left his mouth. He hugged Liam tightly to him, arms right around his middle as he swayed them slightly.  
  
Liam let a grin slide across his face, arms tightening around Zayn's waist as he pressed a kiss to Zayn's ear, "Marrying you is going to be one of the best things to ever happen to me."  
  
After a lot of hard work, mostly contributed by the women of both families, they'd been able to set everything up; picking the perfect menu, perfect priest, just perfect everything for the two grooms on their special day.  
  
Zayn smiles at himself as he gazes at his appearance in the mirror of the room the venue had given him to get ready in.  
  
His mom and Karen had done an amazing job picking out the perfect outfits for the two, though he was still set to see Liam in his, a sight he knew would take his breath away.  
  
His sisters are lounging around in the room, typing away at their phones as they continuously tease him.  
  
Trisha walks up behind him, hands smoothing out his red embroidered kurta churidar before she's resting her head against his arm, staring lovingly at him in the mirror.  
  
"You look so wonderful beta, can't believe you're getting married today."  
  
Zayn feels a warmth spread over his chest, his mom rubbing soothing circles into his back as a grin blossoms over his face, "Me neither mum."  
  
His sisters begin to dance around the room, music filling the air as their laughter joins in; and this is the best way for Zayn to relax before the ceremony.  
  
"Zayn come on bhuiya! Dance with us!"  
  
Safaa comes running over to him, pulling him away from the mirror before he's being turned left and right, his body beginning to move to the music as he loses himself in the beat as his family joins him.  
  
His dad is sitting in an armchair, clicking away at a camera with a proud smile on his face, capturing these memories that Zayn will love to look back on, Liam by his side.  
  
Zayn honestly can't wait to get the ceremony started because he wants to just marry Liam already.

~

Liam is staring at himself in the mirror as his own family bustles around the room he'd been given, coincidently on the other side of the venue from Zayn, something Liam feels really ambivalent about.  
  
He'd been shown pictures of the traditional outfit that he'd be wearing and it had scared him at first because he wanted to look good in it, he wanted to have Zayn look at him with wide eyes before telling him that it suited him.  
  
All Liam wanted was to make this wedding the best he could for Zayn, he wanted Zayn to be happy with the traditional ceremony and ultimately proud to be marrying Liam.  
  
Karen is fixing the sherwani around his neck, eyes already watering as she looks at him, "You look wonderful Liam, this entire outfit suits you so well."  
  
His mother's hand goes up to her mouth, trying but failing to muffle the sound of the sob that leaves her mouth.  
  
Liam's heart swells in his chest as he bring his mom in for a hug, "It's okay mom, shh. No crying on my wedding day." He presses a kiss to her forehead as she pulls away from him.  
  
"That's why I'm crying Liam. You're marrying the most wonderful man I have ever had the pleasure of being introduced to by you, and you love him so much." She takes a steady breath before smiling up at him, "I'm just thankful that you'll be we'll taken care of by Zayn."  
  
It's in everything that his mom says that makes his heart beat a little faster in his chest because , he's getting married to the love of his life today, shit.  
  
"Liam," Ruth presses into his right side while Nicola presses into his left, "You look fit. Zayn's going to have a heart attack."  
  
Liam ducks his head, trying to hide his blush behind the collar of the churidar, "Shut it Ruth."  
  
"Oh Liam," Nicola pinches at his cheek, eyes fond as she smiles at him, "Zayn's a lucky man."  
  
Liam shakes his head, "Not just him Nic, I'm a lucky man to have gotten him too."  
  
His sisters share a look before crowding in close, squeezing him tightly in an embrace that he easily melts into.  
  
Geoff comes around to stand in front of him, fixing his collar before smoothing it off, a proud smile on his face as he stares into his son's eyes, "I'm proud of you Liam. I couldn't have asked for a better son in law than Zayn."  
  
And he told himself he wouldn't cry, that today was going to be all about smiling with no tears, but his family is becoming emotional and before he knows it there are tears trickling down his cheeks as he smiles at everyone.  
  
There's a knock on the door, Trisha popping her head in to smile at them, eyes glazing over with tears as she takes Liam in, smile fond as she moves forward to cup his face in her hands, "I cannot wait until you're my official son in law Liam."  
  
And with that said she's tugging him out of the room, the rest of his family shuffling out the door behind him.

~

Liam is stood behind the door, waiting for them to open so he can just go up and join Zayn, but he has to wait and he was getting antsy.  
  
"Li it's okay, deep breaths yeah?" Harry rests a hand on his shoulder, concern laced in his features.  
  
Liam chuckles as he pats Harry's hand, "I just want to marry him already Haz."  
  
Harry smiles at that and then doors are opening in front of him, his gaze darting up to see all eyes fixated on him.  
  
He can't help the blush that spreads across his cheeks, he's just not used to the attention. But the eyes on him are all fond, all happy, and his own begin to crinkle at the side as a smile breaks across his face.  
  
Liam lifts his gaze up from the floor before his eyes lock onto Zayn, and he feels all the air leave his lungs as he takes in the sight of his soon to be husband.  
  
Zayn is standing there waiting for him in all his love and glory, a grin plastered onto his face as his eyes travel up and down Liam's body appraisingly.  
  
He's wearing a red kurta churidar, the embroidery gold and contrasting well with his skin, and Liam looks down at his own white kurta churidar and can't help but smile because they contrast too but work together in the best way.  
  
It's like the world stops, the cliché feeling of everything phasing out but each other, and all Liam can see is Zayn, the most beautiful man he's ever known who he gets to keep to himself for the rest of their lives.  
  
Zayn's eyes begin to water as they stay trained on Liam, every emotion he's ever felt for him doubling and playing at his heart strings. He looks so good in the churidar, _fuck_ it was made for him the way he was made for Zayn and he can't wait till he can officially call Liam his husband.

Soon Liam is joining him up on the little stage that the priest had asked to be set up and they’re taking a seat beside each other as a silence falls across the room.

The priest begins to talk, explaining what the ceremony consists of and what they’ll be doing to officiate the marriage religiously.

The two grooms continuously sneak peeks at each other throughout the ceremony, the girls all giggling as tears stream down their faces, even the boys letting out a quiet sob here and there as they see Zayn and Liam officially tying the knot.

The ceremony goes on and is completed without a hitch, the two grooms embracing each other at the close of it as the rest of the guests file around to congratulate and hug them.

Liam’s arm is wrapped tightly around Zayn’s shoulder, Zayn’s wrapped tightly around their waist, and the smiles on their faces are beaming with sheer joy, flashes on cameras going off every second to capture every moment the two share throughout the time they walk around and talk to others.

As people begin to filter out, heading off to their hotels for some time to relax before the reception that evening, Zayn and Liam are left with their families and close friends who begin to help clear away the props for the ceremony and start setting up for the reception.

The grooms stealthily sneak out and begin to walk down the halls of the venue, hands interlocked as they search for a space that is quiet and empty, giving them time to bask in their new found marriage and tie to each other.

They peek into a room, finding it vacant before shuffling in and closing the door to the rest of the world so they can just be together for a few minutes without the rest of the craziness that surrounds them.

The minute the door closes behind Zayn, Liam has him pressed up against the wall, foreheads pressed together as their hands claw for purchase at each other.

Liam's hands move up to cup Zayn's neck, his forehead pressed against Zayn's as he whispers into the frail air, "We're married babe."  
  
Zayn lets out a laugh, leaning forward until their lips are a breath apart, pushing forward to shorten the distance between them before their lips fuse together in a slow kiss that burns brightly, their senses heightened as they wrap tightly around each other, "Yeah babe, we are."  
  
"Happy?" Liam presses them closer, arms woven tightly around Zayn's waist as he keeps him pushed up against the wall.  
  
Zayn plays with the shirt hairs at the base of Liam's neck, a breath taking grin splitting across his face as his tear stained eyes lift up to stare into Liam's, "Best day of my life."  
  
They stay pressed together for a few moments more, noses nuzzled together as their arms stay wrapped around one another and they can feel their blood flowing through their veins at a faster pace, hearts beating faster as they pull away to stare into each other’s eyes.  
  
"I love you endlessly Liam James Malik-Payne," Zayn holds him closer as he feels a smile stretch across his face at the words.  
  
Liam presses a smile to the skin of Zayn's neck, "I love you profoundly more Zayn Javadd Malik-Payne."  
  
Zayn lets out a little giggle at that, giddy off of the way that his name sounds attached to Liam's, "Love the sound of that babe."  
  
"Has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Liam smiles down at Zayn, eyes crinkled at the side as his gaze roams over his face and he leans forward to kiss away the tears on Zayn's cheeks before they continue to fall.  
  
Their moment is broken when they hear their names being called outside in the hallway, so the two begrudgingly walk outside to face their families.

~

The reception is for the most part, one of the most amazing events that Zayn or even Liam could have ever imagined hosting but everything goes on without a hitch and they're left smiling the entire night.  
  
Their guests are all seated inside before the wedding party saunters in to some lively music. There are flashes going off everywhere as picture get taken and Liam can't stop looking at the smile on Zayn's face while Zayn himself can't stop looking at the elated expression on Liam's.  
  
They'd decided to let their families take full reign on the reception planning, which had ended with Harry, Louis and Niall being the hosts.  
  
But they'd started the night off with Zayn and Liam seated at a long table, flanked by the 3 of them and their families as they all had a lovely dinner before the reception really got started.  
  
Harry is throwing back his 3rd glass of champagne as Louis taps the microphone to get everyone's attention, "Hello everyone!"  
  
The room soon quiets down, Louis smiling sweetly at everyone before continuing to speak, "As you all probably know by now, I'm Louis, one of the best mates of our two grooms here, and I'd like to give a little speech on this momentous occasion."  
  
There's a clearing of the throat as Niall and Harry stand up to join him, "And Haz and Niall would like to as well."  
  
Louis begins his speech with some stupid anecdote of how Zayn and Liam met, before he's speaking about each of them separately and he ends his speech in tears as he throws himself at Liam and Zayn, pulling them in close as he repeats how much he loves them into their shoulders.  
  
Harry pulls Louis back, wrapping him into a hug while Niall takes the microphone from him as tears stream down his face at well, “As you can see we’re all a little emotional about tonight, we just- we just really love these two and we’re so happy for them.”

Niall’s words are cut short as a sob emits from his throat and he’s flinging himself onto them this time, Harry even having to wipe at his eyes as the entire room cooing at the five of them huddled together in a loving hug.

The two newlyweds then take the mic, thanking all of their guests for attending before there is a soft beat flowing through the room, Marry Me by train filtering throughout the room as Liam leads Zayn onto the dance floor.

Liam twirls Zayn into his arms, holding him tight to his chest as Zayn’s arms wind around his neck, their foreheads pressed together as they sway from side to side with the beat of the music.

“You look so fit right now babe, fuck I just want to take you home and ravish you.” Liam’s eyes are already turning black but Zayn can see the awe in his eyes when he looks into them, a look that makes his heart beat faster in his chest as he leans up to press his lips against Liam’s in a slow kiss.

Zayn’s fingers tighten in the strands of Liam’s hair as he tugs him forward so their foreheads are pressed together again, “How’s it feel being married to me?”

Liam’s answering laugh is heartwarming and fills his chest with a surge of love as one of his hands go down to rest over Liam’s heart where he feels it beating erratically, “I feel like the luckiest man in the world.”

Zayn blushes a scarlet red, burying his face into the crook of Liam’s neck as he feels himself being held tighter to Liam’s chest, plump lips pressed to his hairline as they twirl around in a circle, other couples slowly joining them on the floor as they dance around each other.

 _“You are the sunshine of my life, that's why I'll always be around,”_ Liam’s whispering the lyrics into his ear, the words flowing through his blood and into his heart as Zayn presses himself closer to his husband.

They twirl around again, their parents swaying around them as Liam croons the next line into his skin, “ _You are the apple of my eye, forever you'll stay in my heart.”_

Zayn chokes on a laugh as he feels the smile that Liam presses against his forehead. He looks up into Liam’s eyes, singing to him as they smile brightly at each other, “ _I feel like this is the beginning, though I've loved you for a million years…”_

Liam joins him as the song flows through the room, couples pressing closer together as Stevie Wonder’s voice  hums through the room, _“And if I thought our love was ending, I'd find myself drowning in my own tears.”_

The two grooms only have eyes for each other, the rest of the room blurring out until it’s only them.

Liam feels his eyes begin to water as tears cascade down his face, Zayn’s fingers nimbly brushing them away as he presses forward to kiss Liam softly.

“No crying love,” Zayn bites back a smile, teeth sliding over his bottom lip as he stares up into Liam’s eyes.

Liam cups Zayn’s face between his palms, eyes roaming over every beautiful contour of his husband’s face as he leans forward to kiss his forehead, “Happy tears babe, nothing to worry about.”

Zayn feels arms snake around his waist, turning to see Louis pressed up behind him while Harry wraps himself around Liam, Niall hanging off of both of them as they huddle in together to sway along with the newlyweds.

Liam turns his head to catch Zayn’s eye, the two bursting out in laughter at how emotional their mates are, but they feel a surge of love spread through their chests because of the action none the less.

“I love you twats a lot – a lot more than I should, “Louis drunkenly slurs into Zayn’s back as he maneuvers himself around until he’s pressed up to Zayn’s side.

Liam smiles softly at Louis, Harry and Niall humming their agreement to his words while Zayn snakes an arm around Louis’ shoulders, “We love you too mate. Don’t worry the feeling is mutual.”

Louis nods his head, eyes closed as they continue to sway together, and people are looking at them with soft eyes, the camera lights flashing constantly to capture each moment and this is exactly what Liam and Zayn wanted; a wedding day they would never forget, surrounded by the people they love most.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look into the life Zayn and Liam share now that they're married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the end of this fic. I'm so proud of what I've done and to every single one of you that has followed this story to the end I literally want to hug you all. You guys are the reason why I keep writing and I love you all so much.
> 
> Thank you for showering me and my fics with so much love and I really hope you love this ending :)

Two years of marriage seems like nothing to Zayn and Liam. It feels like they’ve spent decades together and they still fall more in love with each other with every passing day.

It’s a beautiful reminder whenever they look down at their left hands to see those two shining silver bands staring right back at them. It warms their hearts and fills them with happiness and it has to be one of the greatest feelings they’ve ever experienced.

Their lives revolve around each other, much as they did when the two had first met, but now it feels a lot more natural than it did in the beginning.

Liam still falls in love with the way that Zayn becomes a bit quiet when he thinks, how he still practically runs into their room to fish out his notebook when he gets an idea for a sketch. How his actions speak much greater than words, and the way he proves his love for Liam in every kiss pressed to his skin, every touch he caresses Liam’s body with, every sweet word he whispers into Liam’s ear when they make love that Liam knows that this is his forever.

And Zayn still falls in love with the way that Liam sometimes tumbles over his words, how he blushes a scarlet red when he’s embarrassed before burying his face into Zayn’s neck as he shakes with laughter. The way his eyes almost disappear when he smiles, the genuine smile that only shows when he’s feeling pure joy. He still falls in love with the way that Liam holds him close in his arms wherever they are, pressing kisses to every piece of Zayn’s skin that he can get his lips on as he whispers sweet nothings into Zayn’s ear whenever he knows Zayn needs to hear them. It’s all these things that remind Zayn that he gets to keep this forever, this feeling of eternal love and ecstasy that he knows he’ll never get tired of.

Till this day Louis still teases them about how loved up they are, how their fights always end in rough and passionate love making because it’s impossible for them to stay mad at each other for more than a few hours.

Everyone had expected Louis and Harry to tie the knot first but they’d held out until they both knew it was inevitable, especially after Zayn and Liam’s wedding, and a few months later they’d announced their engagement.

Thankfully Niall had found himself a beautiful girlfriend who he was irrevocably in love with, finally done complaining about how he always felt like a fifth wheel when it came to hanging out with the two couples.

“Babe, the game is about to start! What’s taking you so long?” Liam’s been situated on the couch all day getting ready to watch one of his beloved football games, begging his husband to join him so he can share his love for the sport with him which translates into ‘Zayn I want to cuddle with you while I watch football,’ and who is Zayn to deny his husband that.

 _Husband_. Till this day it feels like a dream for Zayn and Liam to hold that title towards each other but they drink it up anyway because it sounds perfect, describes their life wonderfully.

Zayn patters out of the kitchen with two beers and a tray that has two boiling bowls of pasta, knowing Liam wouldn’t even be in his right mind to make them dinner with how engrossed he is with football today.

That’s another thing that had occurred after their marriage; Zayn had finally decided to learn the art of cooking courtesy of Harry and now he and Liam traded off on cooking duty though they always ended up making their meals together because they’d never want to waste a minute that they could be spending together somewhere else.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist Li, I’m right here.” Zayn places all the food and beer onto the coffee table in front of them before plopping down onto the couch next to Liam, the latter wrapping his arms around him automatically before bringing Zayn’s body closer to his chest.

Liam snuggles in close, nosing at the back of Zayn’s neck before pressing a kiss to the skin, “I’ve decided that you’re not allowed out of my sight for the next 24 hours.” He wraps his arms tighter around Zayn to prove that, “I need you baby.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute and that I love you.” Zayn bops Liam on the nose before cuddling closer, legs overlapping Liam’s before he’s wrapping himself around him like a koala because, “ _You know I like to cuddle Li, get over it.”_

Liam scrunches his nose up before staring down fondly at Zayn, “Yeah I am pretty lucky. Plus you’re stuck with me for the rest of our lives so I’m really not opposed to it.”

Zayn smiles into Liam’s chest, fingers playing with Liam’s left hand while tracing over the cold silver band wrapped around his ring finger.

They’d had the intention of having a quiet night in watching some football but after years of being together it’s become obvious that when the two are around one another they become a little more focused on each other than their actual surroundings, something their mothers still chastise them for with fond smiles and knowing eyes.

“You sure you won’t go out and find another guy better than me then?” Zayn means to question Liam in a teasing manner, but there is still a hint of curiosity in his inquiry because there are days that he gets insecure, that he feels to lucky to have all of these amazing things in his life, to have _Liam,_ and he’s scared that he could lose it all one day.

Liam’s body tenses at the question because it’s one thing for Zayn to joke about it but in this instance he can here the hesitance in Zayn’s voice, see the vulnerability in Zayn’s eyes, and it breaks his heart to think about how his husband can get insecure about something like this, “Never babe. You’re stuck with me and I’m never leaving you.”

And Zayn blushes because how could he be so _stupid_ to think things like that? Liam had made him a promise, one he vowed to never break, and Zayn has full faith that Liam would never leave him behind.

He paws at Liam’s chest like a puppy, ashamed at bringing up such a dumb question, “You’re too good to me.”

Liam bursts out laughing, hands rubbing circles into Zayn’s back as they curl into each other, “Maybe, but you’re too good to me as well. All of the little gifts and flowers, the impromptu calls at work just to hear my voice and the delicious food you always have waiting for me at home after work,” Liam presses a kiss to Zayn’s forehead before continuing, “Every little thing you do is filled with so much sincerity and we’ve been together for so long and you still look at me the same way.”

“I’ll always look at you like that. You’re the love of my life.” It’s an automatic answer for Zayn because he’d known the minute that he’d first kissed Liam that he was going to spend the rest of his life with him; he’d felt it in his bones, and still does till this day.

Liam smiles softly at him, nuzzling their noses together before leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Zayn’s lips, “And you’re the love of my life, nothing and no one will ever change that babe.”

Zayn closes his eyes as those words leave Liam's mouth, ear pressed against his chest as he feels Liam's heart rhythmically beat in sync with his own.  
  
"We really are one of those cheesy in love couples aren't we Li?" Zayn giggles to himself as he plays back all the times Louis has purposely groaned whenever witnessing a sickeningly sweet moment between Zayn and Liam.  
  
"Yeah," Liam looks contemplative before glancing back down at Zayn, "I'd definitely say we are."

And their conversation ends there as a goal is scored on the television, their focus being quickly diverted from each other before they both reach forward to begin eating the food Zayn had made for them.

~

It’s a good hour later when Zayn’s stomach begins to rumble, his eyes glancing up to see that it’s 9 PM, a good time for some dessert.

Zayn goes to get up, only to have Liam pull him down onto his lap, “Where do you think you’re going?”

And Liam gets like this sometimes, all close and cuddly, refusing to let Zayn go.

“To get the both of us some ice cream,” Zayn raises his eyebrows teasingly, “Problem?”

Liam shakes his head, a minor pout on his lips as he pulls Zayn closer, “You’re warm though.”

Zayn throws his head back in a laugh before leaning forward to press a kiss to Liam’s lips, “Just give me a few minutes babe.”

He clambers off of Liam’s lap before strolling into the kitchen, pulling out a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream along with two bowls.

Once he’s spooned enough into each bowl, _cavities waiting to happen_ as Liam likes to say, he walks back into their living room before collapsing down onto the couch next to Liam.

“Thanks babe.” Liam leans down to peck his nose before he’s spooning a mouthful of the ice cream into his mouth, eyes already trained onto the television again.

As Zayn goes to bring the spoon to his mouth, his hand stops short as memories from their first date filter in through his mind.

The diner, the ice cream parlor, the walk in the park with their mucking around, everything just rushes back into his mind and momentarily leaves him paralyzed.

Liam turns towards him then, taking in Zayn’s expression; wide eyes with his spoon in midair, “Babe what’s wrong?” There’s no mistaking the concern in his voice as Zayn finally snaps out of his daze to look at him.

“Nothing Li. I was just-” Zayn smiles to himself before lifting his gaze back up as to look into Liam’s eyes, “I was just remembered our first date. The diner, the ice cream parlor and then the park. Seems like so long ago but the memory is still fresh in my mind.”

Liam’s face softens as a loving smile crosses his face, “Getting sentimental on me now are we?”

Zayn just nuzzles their noses together before smiling back at him, “Always.”

A pleased laugh leaves Liam’s mouth before he’s training his eyes back onto his husband, “Sure everything is okay though?”

And Liam tends to be like this, always concerned and wanting to make sure that Zayn’s okay and till this day it’s one of Zayn’s favorite things about his husband. He looks down at the ring on his finger before smiling up at him, “Yeah Li, everything is just perfect.”

And that’s how their life really seems to be at this point; _perfect_.

But just like most beautiful things, there is a hidden story behind each independent piece or moment and they work hard to keep their lives happy and filled with love because they are _zaynandliam_ ; their love is worth fighting for.


End file.
